Pawprints of the Panther
by Lord Gavin Black
Summary: Slash- HOC DOC- New friends, new alliances, and new power. Set in Harry's seventh year, can he finally defeat Lord Voldemort before his time in the safety of Hogwarts is finished? Who will stand with him when the hour comes to fight? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Pawprints of the Panther**

**By: Lord Gavin Black**

_Disclaimer: I am not JK, therefore none of the HP characters are mine. I do, however, own RJ, Gina, Gabe, Joe, Ez, and any other characters who appear that are not cannon characters. But I'm sure you guessed that. This is a slash fiction (Male/Male). The rating is for the obvious slash, language,and drug use. _

**A/N: **Harry _will_ be in this fic, I just need to establish a bit of background first. He does make an apperance in this chapter though. Also, sorry for all you H/D shippers, none of that in here, although I will say there is slash in store for both. ;-) ENJOY!

**Chapter 1**

RJ stood underneath the soothing cascade of hot water. His muscles ached from the grueling practice he just endured. His high school swim team had advanced to the State Finals for the first time in six years, so Coach Maddigan was pushing them hard. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror as he passed through the shower room to his locker. The white towel hung loosely around his slim waist; another smaller towel hung around his neck, draping onto his toned chest. His large smile lit up his face, and his brown eyes shone with happiness. He ran the towel through his shaggy brown hair, reaching out and turning the dial on his lock.

"Getting pretty fast there, Fannon," a voice from a few lockers away called out to RJ.

RJ laughed and snapped his locker open. "Yeah, but that's not fast enough, according to Coach M."

"Nothing's fast enough for coach," the blonde said, pulling out a pair of jeans and slipping them on over his boxers. RJ took in the young man's slim form and smiled to himself. He had been harboring a crush on his best friend, Gabriel Sands, for quite some time. He shook his head slightly to clear the slightly dirty thoughts that had filled his sixteen-year-old head. Gabe laughed and jumped back as he felt himself being showered on. "Hey, Flash, knock it off. You're getting me wet over here."

RJ's head snapped up as he stared at Gabe with an unreadable expression on his face before he chuckled and shook his head again.

"I guess you're easier than what Joe said," he laughed. He had known from the moment that he met Gabriel that something was different about him. It wasn't until the beginning of the school year when Gabe admitted he was gay that RJ finally realized what it was. He didn't mind that his best friend was gay; in fact, Gabe, his sister Ez,and Joe were thethree people who knew he felt the same way about guys, and he liked it that way.

"Hey, now don't bring him into this," Gabe laughed, snapping a towel towards RJ. He quickly ducked out of the way and popped back up smiling.

"Whatever," he laughed, pulling a stick of deodorant from his locker. "You know you'reeasy."

"So what's up for you tonight?" Gabe asked, throwing a t-shirt on and spraying on a bit of cologne.

"My sister's birthday. We're going out to eat or something. Then Honors English awaits. Why?"

"Ez invited me to her apartment. She's having another get together."

RJ smiled at the mention of Gabe's sister, Ez. Her actual name was Esmerelda, but only her parents called her that and only when she was in deep trouble. Her legendary parties were all the more impressive because she had never gotten caught. RJ sighed and shook his head. "Too bad I can't go. I missed her last one. Heard it was awesome."

"It was, dude. But there's always your birthday. You know she'll throw you a party. She threw one for Joe."

"My birthday is two months away!"

"I'm sure she'll have one in the meantime," Gabe laughed, "and then one for your birthday."

RJ finished dressing and glanced at the time as he put on his watch. "Fuck! I'm going to be late. See ya, Gabe!" he said, throwing his book bag over his shoulder and running out of the school. Fifteen minutes later, he neared the edge of town. He turned off of the highway and down a small path lined with trees. He finally pulled up at his home about five minutes late.

"Ralston, I thought we told you to be home at five-thirty," his mother said from the couch as he walked in.

"Sorry, mom. Practice ran over, you know how Coach M. can be, especially with the finals. But, it's cool because all I have to do is change and I'll be ready. Where are we going anyway?"

"The Olive Garden," his sister said, walking down the stairs. "'Bout time you got home, bro."

"Sorry, Becca," he said, as he passed her on the stairs. "I'll be right back down."

RJ ran up to his room and threw his book bag on his bed. Opening his closet, he pulled on an ice blue button down shirt that brought out his tan skin and a pair of khaki pants that hugged his body just right. He pulled a small box from his desk drawer and put it in his pocket, checking his hair as he walked down to the living room.

"Alright, I'm all ready."

"Good! Come on," his sister said as she bounded off the couch, practically running to the front door. "I have been craving breadsticks for a month."

After a short drive and another short wait at the restaurant, they found themselves seated in a quiet corner away from most of the patrons.

"How is practice going, son?" RJ's father asked from across the table.

"Pretty good, Dad," he said, looking up from the menu. "Coach thinks we have a chance to win this year."

"There's a first," Becca said, causing RJ to lightly punch her arm. "Knock it off,"

"What would you know? You're only a freshman."

"And what would you know? You're only a sophomore," Becca replied.

The playful banter was cut short when the waitress arrived to take their orders. The rest of the meal was enjoyable and filled with laugher, stories, and wonderful food. After the dishes were cleared and the bill was in front of them, RJ pulled the small box from his pocket.

"Here, Sis," he said, handing the gift to her. "Happy birthday."

Her face brightened as she slowly opened the lid. She pulled out a small emerald four-leaf clover hanging on a delicate gold chain. She quickly clasped it around her neck and smiled at RJ when she felt the charm against her chest. "Thank you, so much" she said, pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's not a problem, Sis. I just thought you could use a bit of luck anyway, ya klutz. I've seen you trip more than once in the hallways."

RJ's parents brought out their gift: a hundred-dollar gift card to the mall and a few free movie passes for the theater. RJ smiled around at the three people he called his family. Anyone who looked at the small family could tell that RJ wasn't actually Roger and Alice's son. Roger Fannon was a tall, muscular man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Alice was a slightly shorter thin Irish woman, her red hair framing her freckled face and bright green eyes. Rebecca, their natural daughter, had her mother's red hair and her father's blue eyes. RJ however, with his brown hair and eyes didn't fit in with the Fannon family color scheme.

He knew, deep down in his heart they weren't his real family, but it would seem that his biological parents didn't want him. He had always wondered where his true parents were, but was still very thankful for the Fannon family. They were the only family that he had ever known and had never treated him as anything less than their own son. He also respected them very much, even though they weren't his true parents.They still told him the truth about how he had come to live with them.

There was a day when he was eleven that he came to them asking why he didn't look like them. They sat him down at the kitchen table and told him the whole story. Roger and Alice were having an evening out together after a couple of stressful weeks at work and trips to the doctor. Alice had just discovered she had a miscarriage; Roger was trying to keep her happy and juggle his work as a lawyer at the same time. They returned home to find a small bundle in front of their door. Alice scooped up the small child in her arms and noticed the small note that was attached to the blanket.

"Please… take care of our son, Ralston Jeremiah. It is too dangerous for us to have him. Care for him as your own."

They hadn't shown him the note, but he found it in his father's filing cabinet a few years later. When he saw that and realized what it meant, he shut himself in his room for the night and cried for the family he never knew and for the family he had come to love.

"RJ!"

RJ snapped back to reality when he heard a voice call his name. He looked around and noticed their garage around him. He must have zoned out during the ride home.

"Yeah?"

"Get out of the car," his sister teased. "Or we'll make you sleep out here."

"Oh stuff it, Becca," he laughed.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by quickly, filled with school, homework, practice, and his job. He worked at a clothing store in the mall named Moves. Joe worked there with him and on his free evenings, Gabe could be found in there "shopping" or so he called it. Almost before he realized it, Friday afternoon was there and the swim team was getting ready to board the bus to the Sate Finals. The coaches decided, since the matches were set to begin at 8 the next morning and they had a six hour drive ahead of them, they would stay in a hotel overnight so the team could rest properly before the early morning.

As RJ approached the bus he noticed that the women's swim coach, Gina Vaughan was checking off their permission slips. He was still amazed at how his next door neighbor, and long-time babysitter, had become one of the teachers at his high school. It was difficult from him to separate the image of her as a PE and Healthinstructor from the girl that used to make him S'mores and watch horror films with him. Gina smiled and gave him a sly wink as he passed her.

RJ climbed onto the bus and made his way to the back, throwing his book bag onto one of the seats before scooting in himself. He turned and smiled as he saw Gabe fill the seat across the aisle from him.

"When do we get our room assignments?" he asked, turning so his back was against the glass.

"Probably when we get to the hotel," RJ shrugged, shifting to get himself comfortable in the seat. RJ watched as they made their way out of town and into the country roads. He pulled his CD player out of his book bag and closed his eyes, allowing the music to surround him.

"RJ!" Gabe yelled, shaking the young man awake.

"Shit," he muttered, rubbing his eyes, "I must have fallen asleep."

"Don't worry Bro, I think most of us did," Gabe laughed, making his way to the front of the bus, the back of his hair standing up in wild angles. RJ laughed and made his way off of the bus, smiling when he heard Coach M. say his name along with Gabe's for room assignments. He walked up to the coach and got the room keys and entered the lobby of the hotel. The two men made their way up to the fourth floor where their room was located.

"Coach wants us to meet him back in the Lobby in a half an hour for dinner," Gabe said as the elevator doors opened to their floor.

"Alright, I call the first shower!" RJ said, rushing off in the direction of their room.

After a quick wrestling match over who got the first shower, RJ hopped into the shower and changed, waiting for Gabe to do the same. The phone to their room rang, causing RJ to jump from the bed and land on the floor in surprise.

"Hello?"

"Hey RJ! It's Megan. You and Gabe wanna walk with us over to Hooters? Coach M. said we could go where ever we wanted within walking distance," a girl answered.

"Hold on, let me ask Gabe," RJ answered, smiling at the voice at the other end of the line. "Gabe! Wanna walk with the girls over to Hooters for dinner?"

"Sure!" the voice called from the bathroom.

"Alright, meet you down there in 10," RJ said, putting the phone back on the cradle.

Their dinner was loud, full of laugher and too many breast jokes from the gay men, but RJ enjoyed the time he got to spend with his friends on the girls' swim team. The group paid their bill and made their way back to the hotel, deciding on a soak in the hot tub before they turned in for the night. They knew they had a long and important day a head of them, and they wanted to get as much rest as they could.

After a while, a group ofupperclassmen marched into the swimming pool area and grabbed theunderclassmen from the hot tub.

"We have some business to attend to, ladies, so we shall say good night. You should be heading to bed, as we all have an early morning ahead of us," the captain, Jake Morgan,said as they left.

"Guys, what's going on?" RJ asked as the seniors led the small group to a room where the rest of the swim team waited.

"Yeah, who called the team meeting?" Gabe asked.

"I did," Coach M said, coming out of the bathroom. "We made a deal at the beginning of the year. We made it to the state finals."

"It's time to shave some heads," Jake said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them in excitement.

Gabe and RJ sighed, hoping the entire team had gotten a selective case of amnesia and forgotten about the deal. They knew there was no way around it, so they waited in line as Coach M. buzzed each team member and the captain shaved them smooth with a razor.

"RJ, you next," Coach M. called all too soon.

RJ stood up and nervously pulled his shaggy hair away from his face.

"That's the last time you'll be doing that for a while," Gabe laughed nervously.

"Thanks for the moral support, Gabe," RJ said, sitting in the chair and hearing Coach turn on the clippers. "It's just hair. It will grow back. It's just hair."

RJ felt rather than saw the hair starting to fall from his head. It seemed like an eternity until Coach M turned off the clippers and rubbed the rough patch of hair left on RJ's head. He mechanically moved over to the next chair and almost jumped out of his skin as the team captain squirted shaving cream all over his head.

"Gabe, let's go," Coach M. said.

The team finished with the head shaving as Coach shaved the team captain and Jake, being the only senior, shaved Coach M's head. Coach sent them all to bed, reminding them of what time to be in the lobby in the morning. RJ was in such a state of shock and disbelief, he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

_RJ found himself walking deep in a forest, the light of the full moon his only guide. His tennis shoes snapped the twigs and brush underneath them, his arms moving the branches out of his way. He traveled for what felt like an hour before coming to a clearing with a glowing stream running through it. He stooped and took a drink, the cool water quenching his sudden thirst. He stood again and looked around the clearing. The trees grew in a perfect circle around the stream, the only other object with in them a large rock a few yards away from the flowing water. He slowly made his way to it and gratefully sat down, resting his tired feet. He stared out into the darkness surrounding him, wondering why he was here. As if someone had heard his unvoiced question a pair of strange blue eyes began to glow within the darkness of the trees. The eyes weren't normal, instead of being one solid color of blue, the iris was separated into three separate colors. First, around the pupil a brilliant robin's egg blue, followed by a ring of pure silver, encased within a circle of the deepest midnight blue. RJ felt his breath quicken within his chest, unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful eyes. _

_"Who's there?" _

_"Your time is coming soon, dear Prince," a soft female voice called from the direction of the eyes. _

Suddenly the dream world melted and RJ found himself back in his hotel room, tangled within his blankets.He glanced over at Gabe and sighed in relief when he found his friend still sleeping. He grabbed the alarm clock and turned it so he could see the time. He had five minutes before the main desk called with their wake up call. He untangled himself from the blankets and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing his warm-ups from his bag.

He screamed when he saw himself in the mirror for the first time. Within seconds, Gabe was at the door, rubbing his eyes.

"My hair," he said, staring into the mirror.

"It'll grow back, Fannon. Now get out of my way, I've got to piss like a racehorse." Gabe said, pulling RJ away from the sink and shutting the door in his face.

The door swung open again and Gabe grabbed RJ by the hair.

"What the hell, RJ? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Gabe asked. "Did Coach M. shave your head last night or was that all a dream?"

"They shaved it. I remember everything. I don't know how the hell this happened. All I know is that we better fix this and FAST. Go find the clippers," RJ said, shoving Gabe out the door.

RJ growled at the closed door and made his way over to his bed, his warm-ups scrunched into a ball on his lap. His mind played over the last evening, from dinner to the shaving and then finally the strange dream he was having when he awoke. He gazed down at the floor and tried to remember what the woman in his dream had called him.

"Hurry up, we've got to be in the lobby in ten minutes!" Gabe said, tossing the electric clippers at his friend.

RJ snapped out of his daydream and shook his head. "Shit!" he said, running into the bathroom.

Gabe heard the clippers turn on as he quickly climbed into his suit and warm-ups. He walked over to the bathroom to see RJ shearing the hair off the top of his head.

"Let me help," he said, taking the clippers and starting at the six inch hair on the back of RJ's head.

"Dude, you have to believe me that I don't know how this happened," RJ said, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I do believe you. This is just some major fucked up shit. That's all," Gabe said. "No time to worry about it right now. Right now you need to worry about shaving seconds off your time, not shaving your head."

* * *

"And in first place, our new State Champions... The Yorkville Panthers!"

RJ stood on the platform his ears ringing at the sheer volume of the cheers. He held his hands up in victory, his face shining in pure bliss. He turned and grabbed Gabe into a tight hug.

"My sister is SO throwing a party for us" Gabe yelled, straining to be heard over the cheering.

"Damn right she is!" RJ smiled and looked back into the crowd, his eyes searching for his family. He smiled as he caught sight of them, clapping and waiting wildly.

"What happened to your head?" Becca asked as RJ came over to hug his family. "Did you get attacked by a weed whacker?"

"Quiet or I'll do the same to you tonight when you're sleeping," RJ said, hugging her.

He quickly told his parents his plans for that night and asked their permission to go to the party that Ez was holding for the team. RJ was ecstatic when his parents agreed to let him go. After one last round of hugs and kisses RJ waved at his family and made his way back to the waiting bus. The bus was nearly rocking back and forth from the excitement and energy from winning the championship.

RJ quickly found a seat as the bus door closed and the bus's engine roared to life. As they traveled back to town, Coach Vaughan made her way back to where RJ was sitting.

"So RJ," Gina smiled, brushing her long black hair back over her ears. "You've just won the State Swimming Championship, what are you gonna do now?"

"Glad to see you're still as corny as ever." RJ smiled at her. "Ez is having a party tonight, so I planned on going over to her place and celebrating a bit."

"Play hard, but play safe." She winked at him. "Just don't forget you're supposed to mow my lawn for me tomorrow. I don't want to have to come over and wake your lazy butt up…again. And don't think I don't know where Esmerealda lives."

"Don't worry, Coach, I don't need you pounding on my door again and waking up the entire neighborhood." RJ rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You could try calling me Gina. Everyone else does." She winked a final time and made her way back to the front of the bus.

"If I were straight, I'd so be doing that." Gabe leered over the back of RJ's seat.

"Shut up!" RJ pushed his friend back into his own seat. "She was my fucking babysitter, you ass!"

"She could baby sit me anytime she wanted,"a voice called from the back of the bus.

RJ groaned and pulled out his CD player again. It was going to be a very long night, and he knew that he should be conserving as much energy as possible. Little did he know just how long that night would turn out to be.

* * *

Harry tossed and turned in his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive. His head was filled with the dark robes of Death Eaters, the vibrant color of blood and the chilling sounds of screaming, and finally the bright green flash of the Avada Kedavra curse. Harry sat up in bed, a loud scream caught deep within his throat. He calmed his breathing and swallowed his terror, staring out into the night.

He had been plagued by this dream since the end of his sixth year, since the night he witnessed the twisted scene at the Shrieking Shack. It had been a Hogsmeade weekend and the day had been going well for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They sat in the center of the town, munching on Honeyduke's candies and chatting idly when screams suddenly filed the air. The trio grabbed their wands and ran to the source of the screams until Hagrid had stepped in their way.

"Hagrid, you have to let us pass," Harry said, frantically. "We have to help!"

"I'm sorry, kids. I can't do that," the half-giant said, shaking his head, his arms outstretched blocking their path.

Hermione sighed and dragged the two boys back to the gates ofHogwarts castle, trying to keep Harry from turning around and watching the horrifying scene unfold.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the Death Eaters converge around the half-giant, their shrieked curses filling the air. Hermione's hand had been clutching the sleeve of Harry's robe and his abrupt stop caused her to loose her footing and tumble to the ground. Her hands instinctively rose out in front of her in an attempt to break her fall, she snapped her head up when she heard Harry's gasp. The bright green flash of the Killing Curse filled their vision as she scrambled to her feet.

"Harry, Ron, let's go, NOW!" she screamed, pulling them into the wards of Hogwarts where they would be safe.

Harry's now glassy eyes stared blankly at the bare walls in front of him, as he willed himself to stay awake. But, from sheer mental and physical exhaustion, his eyes closed on their own accord. He found himself once again lost in dreams. But now he was walking through a seemingly familiar forest.

_The trees grew high around him, the moon hung low in the sky, her silvery light the only source of illumination. Harry instinctively checked his pockets for his wand, but he couldn't seem to find it. He carefully walked back the way he had come from and searched the ground as best he could. He shook his head as he brushed off the knees of his pajama pants and looked around. A large clearing spread out before him, with a shimmering stream flowing on one side and a large rock on the other. He heard a twig snap behind him and a figure approached from the forest. Her long black hair cascaded down her bare shoulders, ending just where her strapless red dress began. The red of her dress reminded him of the warmth of summer and the joy of fall when he went back to his true home. Her tri-colored eyes glowed in the darkness. She made her way to the small boulder and tucked her leg under her as she sat. _

_"Your prince shall return soon, my young lion," she said, her voice echoed in the deafening silence. "Many questions fill your mind, Harry, but I cannot give you the answers, yet. Sleep now, and rest, dreamless, and without worry."_

* * *

RJ jumped off of the bus and made his way to his car, throwing his bookbag over his shoulder. 

"RJ!" Gabe called out from his car. "I just called Ez, she says the party'sa go. Meet you over there in a few."

RJ nodded and unlocked his car, smiling. He tossed his bookbag into the back seat and was glad he remembered to pack an extra change of clothes for the next day. He quickly started up his car and pressed a button on his cd player as he pulled out of the school parking lot. He smiled again as the sound of Queen's "We Are the Champions" filled the interior of his car. He sang along at the top of his lungs and made a mental note to get the cd out of his changer in the trunk before going into Ez's house. He made his way to the outskirts of town and turned into the small farm house that Ez rented from her grandparents. He laughed when he saw the short train of cars follow him into the yard, parking haphazardly on the grass. RJ stepped out of his car and laughed as he heard the Queen song blaring through the open windows of the house. He made his way to the door and made his way in, pushing past a few of his team mates before finding Ez behind the bar set up in her living room.

"Jesus, Ez. Think you've got enough people here?" he asked, pulling a soda from the cooler next to her feet.

"No," she said, handing a can of pop to one of the girls standing in front of the bar. She smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. "We've still got a few more coming. Nice hair, Flash."

"Bite me, Ez," RJ said as she rubbed her hands on his head before planting a kiss on his temple.

"You know where the guest room is. Throw your bag in there and put your keys on the peg in my room. If you're staying, that is."

"Of course I'm staying, Ez," hesaid, smilingat her, moving in close and whispering in her ear. "We're supposed to party tonight, remember?"

"How could I forget? You missed my last one," she said with a mock pout on her face.

"Oh knock it off, sis. It was his little sister's birthday. Give him a break." Gabe laughed and pulled RJ's bag off his shoulder. "I'll put it in our room," he said, making his way to the stairs that led to the second floor of the house, Joe following behind.

The party continued for a few hours, the music loud and the spirits high. But as soon as the musicals went into the changer, the heterosexuals were out the door.

"Finally, I was getting sick of the breeder sex in here." Gabe laughed, throwing his arm around Joe and planting a light kiss on his lips.

"Need I remind you that I am straight." Ez smacked Gabe on the back of his head. "You seem to always forget that, Alec, dear brother of mine."

"Alec?" RJ asked, walking behind the bar and mixed himself a drink from the alcohol hidden in the cabinets under the bar.

Gabe turned to Ez and gave her the finger. "It's my middle name, RJ. Which I hate. And she knows it."

"I always wondered what that A stood for," Joe laughed, pulling away from Gabe and beginning to dance. The two flew into a choreographed dance from the previous year's school musical.

"Damn, guys. I couldn't even remember the choreography from this years show, let alone last year." RJ laughed and tried to join in but flopped down on the barstool near Ez instead.

"RJ, are you sure you're a queer? I thought all fags were required to remember every damn step ever created," Ez laughed, throwing an arm around his neck and rubbing his head.

RJ ducked out from under her and laughed. "I may not be the Fosse Queens over here, but I still do know my dances."

"What, Nstink, and the Backdoor Boys," Joe laughed, pulling Gabe down into a theatrical dip.

"Fuck you, bitch. And I'll have you know that Nsync and the Backstreet Boys are good music, thankyouverymuch." RJ laughed and took a sip of his drink. "And only two of them get it through the backdoor."

Ez pulled a small camera case from under the bar and unzipped it. She laughed as all three heads turned in her direction.

"Is that what I think it is, sis?" Gabe asked, still in the dip.

"The sound of a zipper being undone, why yes, my wonderful sibling, it is. I knew for sure you'd recognize that sound," Ez laughed, pulling out a small pipe and a film case.

Joe laughed and pulled Gabe up, and narrowly avoided a smack on the back of the head from him. Gabe turned to Ez and rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, Princess," he said. "Wait, never mind. You actually would since it's your fantasy to ..."

Ez shot him a glare, her fingers skillfully packing theweed into the pipe. "I figured since you guys got first, you might as well partake of the ganja," she said, pulling out a lighter.

"Princess?" RJ asked sarcastically, his lips curled in a smirk.

Ez rolled her eyes and passed the glass pipe over to RJ. "What would you know, Queenie?"

RJ laughed and placed the pipe to his lips. As he took a drag, he felt a strange cold sensation flow through his body. He closed his eyes and blew out the smoke, not noticing the look that passed between Gabe and Ez at the sight of the slightly red smoke fog that hung in the air. Ez reached behind her and noticed the blue stripe on the outside of the film canister. She quickly looked over at Joe and let out the breath she'd been holding when she noticed he was bent over looking through her cd case.

"Hey, RJ. Pass me that bowl real quick," she said, holding her hand out to him.

RJ shruged and passed her the pipe, a questioning look on his face.

"I think I used the wrong bowl. I got a new one for the occasion and I wanted you guys to break it in with me," she said, pulling on her ear, glancing at Gabe.

Gabe bit his lower lip quickly and stood. "I'm going to go change into my pj's, I'll be right back," he said, placing a kiss on Joe's forehead before walking up the stairs to the guest room.

Ez quickly packed the case up and stood. "I think I left it up in my bedroom, I'll be right back,"

Ez took her time as she walked up the stairs, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She bit back a yelp of surprise as Gabe's hand shot out of the open guest room doorway, his fingers digging into her upper arm. With a hard pull, he yanked his sister into the room and quietly closed the door.

"How could you fuck up like that?" Gabe made sure to keep his voice as quiet as possible. "You better pray to any god that's listening neither of them saw that red smoke or our collective ass is grass."

"And not the kind you smoke either." She flinched as Gabe's hold on her arm tightened painfully. "Ok, enough with the death grip, asshole. They were totally oblivious, so calm the fuck down."

"I'm sorry." Gabe sighed and released his sister. "You know how important this is, and we can't have anything fuck this up."

"I know." She smiled and patted his shoulder. "You hurry up and change. I'm going to go grab that bowl."

"Did you really get a new bowl?" Gabe asked, pulling the shirt up over his head.

"I kinda had to, the other pipe you guys were using broke. The cat knocked if off the counter and it shattered. I told Mum it would happen." she laughed.

"Midnight got at it, didn't he?" Gabe dropped his jeans and stood there in his red boxer-briefs.

"Jesus, Gabe. Wait till I'm out of the room, would ya?" Ez growled and turned towards the door, before turning back to Gabe. "Make sure they don't suspect anything," she whispered before gently closing the door.

RJ looked up from the cd player as Gabe walked down the stairs in a pair of black pajama pants and a white wifebeater. He felt something shift within him and the outline of a taller, older man appeared around Gabe. He closed his eyes and blinked a few times before looking back at him, no longer seeing the apparition.

"What's up bro, you look like you just saw a ghost," Joe asked, looking up from the stack of cd's on the side of the bar. He turned and saw Gabe standing there. "Oh, hey babe,"

"It's nothing, must be the shit in that bowl. It's got me feeling tingly already."

"Yeah, sorry about that, RJ. That's some of the stuff I brought back from my trip to Amsterdam. Pretty potant stuff, huh?" Ez said, making her way down the stairs and into the living room.

RJ exchanged a couple of disks in the stereo and jumped on the top of the bar. Ez smacked him on the shoulder and glared at him.

"The bar is for glasses, not for asses or feet. Get off, now,"

"Are you sure, Ez? Right here?" RJ joked, his hand reaching for the zipper on his jeans. He laughed lightly as Gabe and Joe pumped their fists in the air. Ez smacked his hand away from his crotch and rolled her eyes.

"Smartass, get off my bar or no more smoke for you,"

"Fine, be that way, you fucking weed nazi," RJ said, laughing as he jumped off the bar and made his way to the couch.

"Damn straight, she is," Gabe laughed.

"At least one of us is," Ez laughed, handing the now packed bowl to Joe.

The night progressed slowly, each person smoking a bit more than their normal tolerance would allow. RJ took the bowl on it's ninth rotation around the four of them and felt a familiar shiver run down his spine as he placed it to his lips. Suddenly, his vision shifted and the living room became a dark garage. He recongnized the tools hanging on the wall and the shadows of the two cars in the center. He noticed the driver's side door of his father's SUV was open and a pair of legs were sticking out. With a loud roar the engine flared to life and the figure emerged from inside, shutting the door as silently as possible. The man stayed in the shadows as he made his way to the second car, silently picking the lock and opening the door. A far away voice grew louder as the vision faded.

"Ralston!" Ez yelled, her face inches away from his own. RJ jumped back, the bowl flying out of his hand and landing on the carpet with a soft thud.

"Jesus Christ, RJ. You scared the shit out of us," Joe said, bending over and picking the pipe up from the ground in front of him. He scooped up the ashes that were left over and deposited them in the ashtray next to him.

"What happened?" RJ asked, waving his hand at Joe as he tried to pass him the bowl.

"You just sat there for five minutes staring out into space. Your face went pale and you wouldn't answer us. We started getting freaked out when you didn't notice Gabe punch you in the arm," Ez said, her voice filled with concern.

"So that's why my arm hurts," RJ said softly, his hand reaching up and rubbing his bicep. "I'm so going to have a bruise in the morning."

"I don't really give a shit if you're going to have a bruise or not, bro. What the fuck just happened?" Gabe asked.

RJ shook his head, and shruged. "I honestly don't know. It's probably nothing. Too much weed, and not enough sleep. I think I'm going to bed," he said, standing slowly, his legs still a bit shaky from the experience.

Joe quickly stood next to him and placed a hand on his elbow. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself. Thanks, Ez. See you in the AM."

Gabe and Ez watched as the two made their way up the stairs. When they heard the door close they moved close together and began to frantically whisper to each other.

* * *

RJ slowly opened his eyes and groaned as the bright sunlight pierced through the fog that clouded his mind. He rolled over and untangled himself from the near jungle gym of arms and legs that made up Gabe and Joe. He cautiously made his way out of the room and shut the door quietly so he wouldn't wake them. He inhaled the rich aroma of freshly brewed coffee and smiled as he made his way downstairs. He placed a kiss on Ez's cheek as he passed her on his way to the coffee pot.

"Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty. Feeling any better?" She asked, not bothering to look up from the Sunday comics. "It's a fresh pot, help yourself. I figured it'd wake you three up,"

"No weed references, please. Thank you. And what do you mean, 'afternoon'? It can't be any later than nine thirty."

"It's eleven o' clock, babe."

"Shit! I've got to cut Coach V's grass today. Fuck!"

"Go upstairs and change. I'll pour you a mug of coffee and get your keys from my room. You've left your travel mug here for at least two months now, it's about damn time you take it home. Besides, we don't want Gina coming out here again to look for you. You remember what happened last time," Ez laughed, setting down her mug and folding up the comics.

"Yeah, I remember. I'd rather not have a fog horn blown in my ear again." RJ laughed before running back upstairs and throwing on a pair of jeans over his boxers. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he slid down the banister.

Ez stood at the front door with a mug of coffee and his keys in her hands. "Drive safe, don't speed, and don't get pulled over," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek, refraining from making a comment on how quickly his hair had regrown.

"Thanks, Ez. Come on over after the boys wake up, we'll go shopping or something," he said, a carefree smile on his face as he ran out the door to his car.

RJ pulled into the driveway and sighed with relief when he didn't see Gina's car anywhere around. He opened up the garage door and his eyes went wide when he saw both of his parents car's running. He quickly shut off his car and ran into the house, not bothering to shut off the cars or close any doors behind him.

"This isn't happening," he said to himself. "This is all just a really bad trip. It's a nightmare, that's all it is."

He continued his mantra as he slowly made his way up the stairs to his parent's bedroom, calling out their names as he picked up speed in the hallway. He stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath to try and calm down.

"It's all just a dream," he tried to remind himself.

He slowly opened the door and felt his stomach drop to his knees. He quickly turned away from the motionless forms of his parents and rushed down the hallway to his sister's room. He threw open her door and let out a strangled sob as he fell to his knees beside her bed, cradling her head to his chest. He faintly heard the sound of hurried footsteps from the stairwell, making their way towards him. He slowly turned and saw Gina standing in the door way with her hand over her mouth.

"They're gone," was all he could say as she scooped him into her arms and rocked him as his body shook with sobs.

Gina closed her eyes, shielding their sudden glow, as she rubbed the young man's back in soothing circles, tears now cascading freely down her cheeks. "And so it begins," she thought to herself.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Pawprints of the Panther

By: Lord Gavin Black

_Disclaimer: I am not JK, therefore none of the HP characters are mine. I do, however, own RJ, Gina, Gabe, Joe, Ez, and any other characters who appear that are not cannon characters. But I'm sure you guessed that. This is a slash fiction (Male/Male). The rating is for the obvious slash, language,and drug use. _

**Chapter 2**

Gina pulled the keys out of her pocket and set down RJ's bag so she could unlock the door. She turned to RJ and smiled, gently ushering him over the threshold. RJ felt a wave of despair pass over him as memories of his nights spent there while his parents were out of town played in his mind like an old time silent movie. He sighed and made his way into Gina's living room. He threw his bag down on the floor and flopped down on the couch. He closed his eyes and rubbed them, stretching his weary body.

"Hey champ, why don't you get some rest. You've had a rough day," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's the understatement of the century," he said, shrugging away her hand and grabbing his bag roughly. His footfalls thudded against the carpet on the stairs. He slammed the door to the guest room as he threw himself on the bed.

"Well, that went better than I thought," she said to herself, looking up at the ceiling. She collapsed onto the couch in exaustion, wishing she had thought to go over to the Fannon's house earlier that morning. She could have prevented him from seeing them that way. She suddenly felt guilty for leaving her charge alone in such a dark time. She made her way into the kitchen and pulled a bottle a wine from the refrigerator and poured herself a glass. Gina walked up the stairs to her bedroom on the second floor, stopping to listen at RJ's door. She heard soft sobs coming from the room, but nothing that caused her concern. Gina gave one final look over her shoulder as she continued on to her bedroom. She sat the glass of wine down on her bed side table and pulled a box out from under her queen sized bed.

Gina looked down at the large plain black box that sat in her lap. She slowly opened the lid and pulled out a small silver picture frame. She felt the tears she'd been holding back all day begin to form. She felt the droplets flow down her cheeks and fall onto the picture below. The image of her sixteen year old self, her arms happily wrapped around an eight year old RJ, smiled up at her, their eyes full of innocence. She smiled at the memory that went with the photograph. It was their first outing together, a trip to the local zoo. The day had been long, but the complete joy that filled RJ's face that day had made it all worthwhile.

Gina sat the photo down next to her and pulled out a large photo album and a few video cassettes. She set the tapes aside as she flipped through the album, pictures of RJ and his family on several occassions staring up at her. She felt the knot in her chest tighten at the sight of RJ's eighth grade self smiling up at her from between his parents. Gina silently stood and placed one of the cassettes in her VCR. Grabbing a clove cigarette she made her way back to her bed. With a click she saw the movie on the screen and her own voice from behind the camera.

"So, RJ, you've just graduated eigth grade, what are you going to do now?" she said, laughing.

The younger and much happier RJ held up an airline ticket and smiled. "I'm going to Disney World!"

The video continued, catching snipets of conversations, but keeping the focus solely on RJ and his family. She watched through her tears as the festivities came and went. Different swim meets and and birthdays fading in and out of each other as the video continued. She reflected on the happy life that RJ had lived up until this morning.

Gina had grown up watching her small charge mature into the amazing young man who had locked himself in her guest room. She knew this would be a natural reaction for him, what with his temper the way it was. She just hoped that it wouldn't last as long as his last depression had. She took a drag off of the cigarette as she thought of those two months he had spent deep in his own world that past summer.

Gina had come back from her summer job as a life guard at the local YMCA to find her yard only half mowed and an extremely distraught RJ sitting on her front porch, his head in his hands. She approached him carefully, not wanting to alarm him or cause him to unleash any of the obviously undirected anger at her.

"Hey there, kid. What's got you so down?" she asked, taking a seat next to him on the step.

"Adam's leaving. He's moving to Georgia," he said, not bothering to look up.

Gina nodded at the recognition of the name. Adam Markus had been one of RJ's best friends since sixth grade, but she had a feeling there was more to it than just friendship. Still, RJ had never admitted to anything more than that, so she kept her suspicions to herself.

"I'm sure he didn't have a choice in the matter, Peanut," she said, hoping the childhood nickname would help cheer him up.

"He didn't, but..." RJ said, his voice trailing off.

Gina was suddenly awakened from her musings by a loud screaching that filled the house. "Shit!" she cried, throwing herself off her bed, knocking over her untouched glass of wine in the process.

* * *

RJ threw himself on the bed in Gina's guest room, burying his face in the pillow to muffle his cries. He cursed the world for making his life so hard. It was one thing to be a sixteen-year-old gay guy, but it was an entirely different story to be a sixteen-year-old gay orphan. The realization of his sudden solitude created an enormous pressure in his chest. He had felt the pain of being left behind before when Adam had moved months ago, but that feeling couldn't even begin to compare to the grief that wracked through his body.

RJ tried to bring up images of his sister's laugh or his father's smile. He tried remembering his mother's arms holding him close as she always did when he was upset, but his mind wouldn't allow such happy things though. The last thing he said to his sister haunted him. Something shifted inside of his chest, a raw burning pain made his blood nearly boil in rage. RJ couldn't understand why his family was choosen to leave, why not him instead? He would have taken their place in a heartbeat.

The pain was overwhelming and nearly all-consuming. RJ pushed himself off of the bed, quietly making his way over to the closed bathroom door. Without a second thought he opened up the medicine cabinet, grabbing one of the disposable razors that Gina kept there. He turned on the hot water in the bathtub, sitting on the edge of it as he looked down at the pink plastic shaver in his hand. He stared at it for a moment, slightly biting at his lower lip in thought. RJ felt a sigh of relief pass through his lips as the sharpened steel cut into his delicate flesh. He watched for a moment as his blood spiraled down the drain, tainting the white porcelain of the tub pink.

RJ felt the wave of despair pass over him again, his grief and anger welling up inside him as he moved the razor from one hand to the other. He quickly swiped the razor down his wrist and closed his eyes as the pain took him away again. RJ quickly turned his head around as he heard the door to the bedroom slam open. He felt the darkness begin to cloud his vision as Gina stormed into the bedroom her eyes aglow.

"Shit!" Gina screamed, dashing over to the tub and grabbing RJ before his head smacked against the toilet. She carefully laid him down on the floor, her stomach suddenly queasy at the amount of blood RJ had lost. Her eyes bulged as her fingers became slick and sticky from the blood. "I'll fucking kill you if die on me."

Gina grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink, tossing on the floor next to RJ's prone body, opening it quickly. She cursed under her breath as her blood soaked fingers dropped the guaze. As quickly as she could Gina wrapped RJ's closest arm tightly, attempting to stop the flow of blood.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Gina exclaimed as she realized she had used the entire roll. The cloth was already turning a gastly shade of red. Gina pulled off her shirt, leaving her in just a black sports bra. She pushed a strand of her black hair off of her face, a trail of glistening blood smearing her cheek. Tears welled up in her eyes as she wrapped the shirt around RJ's other arm. "No, no, NO!"

Gina grabbed both of RJ's wrists in her hand, squeezing as tightly as possible in the hopes to stop the blood. Tears fell freely down her face as she watched small trails of blood run through her clasped fingers.

"I have no choice." Gina's head turned to the open doorway, her blood-soaked hand reaching out. "Accio Wand!" In a matter of seconds a thin, sturdy piece of wood landed in her palm. Her fingers tightened around the wand, her knuckles turning white. "Merlin, forgive me."

Gina muttered under her breath as she waved the wand over RJ's motionless body. A shower of silver and blue sparks showered down onto her charge. Almost immediately RJ's arms begin to glow softly. As the light faded Gina quickly removed her makeshift bandages and inspected RJ's skin. She wiped off any of the remaining blood with her ruined shirt. Gina sighed as she saw that the bleeding had stopped, but the wounds were not fully healed.

"I always sucked with healing charms, but it will have to due until I can get you to Pomfrey." Gina muttered. She quickly stood and moved back into the guest room, grabbing RJ's swim team sweatshirt out of his bag. She thrust her wand into the waist band of her jeans before pulling the shirt over her head. Gina moved back into the bathroom, her eyes focusing on RJ's still unconscious form. With an amazing strength, Gina lifted RJ off the floor and cradled him against her chest.

Gina moved with near lightning speed as she dashed out of the guest room and down the steps. As she crossed the living room her front door exploded with a shower of splintering wood.

"Incenndio!" She screamed, brandishing her wand at the fireplace. A shot of light erupted from the tip of her wand and slammed into the open hearth. A large fire roared into life. Gina shifted RJ's body into a more comfortable position as a few black robbed people with silver masks stepped into her house. "You picked the wrong house to fuck with, Deatheater scum."

Gina's wand slid out from under RJ's body as she muttered under her breath. Numerous burts of light streaked across the living room, slamming into the Deatheater's chests. The intruders fell to the floor before they even knew what had hit them. Gina swung RJ's feet up at the urn that sat on her mantle. The containter shattered from the contact, causing a glittering cloud of powder to fall down into the burning flames.

"Hogwarts, hospital wing!" Gina called out as she watched the flames shift from a vibrant red to a glowing green. She gave one final look over her shoulder as she stepped into the fireplace. Gina sneered at the new arrival of men as they tried to revive their unconscious companions. "Fuck off!" She was able to yell before she felt a pull at her stomach, and suddenly the view of the living room was gone.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, his hands clutching at his stomach as another wave of nausea rumbled through him. Ever since he had woken up that morning he was unable to shake off the feeling that something was wrong, horribly wrong. Harry's immediate reaction was that Voldemort was up to something, but the lack of pain in his scar claimed otherwise. He took a slow, steadying breath as he lay down on his bed.

Harry clutched his wrist as he felt a burning sensation pass through his forearm, he withdrew his hand but saw no marks on his skin. His hand instinctivly went to his scar but again felt no pain. He slowly closed his eyes as he felt the world around him fade.

_Harry walked through the now familiar forest,his hands reaching blindly in front of him, their task unaided by the new moon. As he reached the clearing he noticed the once bright stream was now dull and lifeless, but in the dim light, he could see a figure shrouded in darkness sitting by the water's edge. He called out to the unknown person, the silence of the forest his only reply. He sighed and took a seat next to the dark shape, a sense of calmness sweeping over him._

The sounds of screaming from his Uncle awoke Harry from his dreamworld, a sudden wave of dispair clenching down on his chest. The door to his room burst open and a discheveled Professor Lupin stumbled in, his wand clentched in his hand, tightly.

"Come on, Harry. We've got to go. Now!" he said, rushing to Hedwig and releasing her from the cage. "Go to the Burrow, Hedwig. Harry will be there when you arrive."

Harry watched as his owl flew out into the night, his eyes locking with Lupin's as he turned from the window.

"It's Voldemort, isn't it?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes, it is. Now, gather your things and we'll get you to the Burrow."

Harry nodded and turned, a gasp falling from his lips as he felt another wave of pain in his arms. Suddenly, the blackness engulfed him as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

The familiar sounds of the Burrow assulted Harry's ears as he awoke. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly at the group assembled around him. He turned to Remus and sighed. "I blacked out again, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yes, you did," Remus said, taking a seat next to Harry on the worn couch.

"Bloody wonderful." Harry muttered as he pushed his bangs off of his forehead.

"Harry!" Hermione appeared from the kitchen. "Such language." She winked.

"You try losing consciousness, and we'll see what language comes flying out of your mouth." Harry regreted the words as soon as they left his mouth, especially after seeing the hurt look that appeared on Hermoine's face. "Sorry, Mione, it's just been one of those nights."

"It's okay, Harry." Mione smiled at him. "Was it Voldemort again?"

"Hermione!" Ron gasped, his face turning white.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Ron, it IS his name." She gave the redhead a look.

"No, it wasn't." Harry grinned for the first time that night as he watched his two best friends bickering. "I'm not quite sure what it was." He changed the subject, not really feeling ready to talk about what he saw. "What are you doing here, Mione?"

"My parents went on a second honeymoon, so I got to stay here while they are away." Hermione smiled gratefully at Mrs. Weasley.

"You know you're always welcome here, dear." Ron's mom smiled happily at the trio. "The more the merrier I say."

"You should probably get some rest, Harry." Remus' soft voice washed over Harry. "You look exhausted."

"I'm okay now, Moony." Harry smiled at his parents' best friend. He turned and looked at the disbelieving faces of his two best friends. "Really, I am. Don't give me that look, Mione, you look exactly like Mrs. W. when you do that,"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "And what's wrong with that, my dear?"

The group laughed as Harry blushed. "Nothing, ma'am."

"Good answer," she laughed, patting him on the shoulder. She sent Ron a glare as Harry reached for his trunk. "Haven't I taught you better manners than that, Ronald? Take Harry's trunk up to his room before he tries to do it himself."

Ron blushed and sent a smirk to Harry. "Alright fine, Mum."

Hermione and Harry followed Ron up the stairs and into his room. Ron set the trunk down in front of the second bed. He flopped down on his bed and leaned up against the headboard.

"Alright, Harry. Out with it," Hermione said, taking a seat on the end of his bed. "What was the vision if it wasn't Voldemort?"

Harry walked around the room silently for a moment, the two of them following his every move. He felt the words begin to flow and not stop. He told them of the first vision he had. The familiar woman that he had never seen before, and the strange prince comment she had said.

Hermione giggled for a moment and began waltzing around the room, singing. "Some day your prince will come."

"Enough with the Disney references, thank you, Hermione." Harry chuckled.

"Well, if the shoe fits, Cinderfella," Hermione said, grabbing Harry and pulling him around with her.

"She's gone bloody mental, that one," Ron said, his eyes slightly wider as he watched the two dance around the room. Or rather, Hermione dancing around the room, Harry more trying to keep up.

"Just because you can't appreciate muggle movies, don't you make comments about me, Ronald Weasley." She gave him a haughty look over her shoulder. "So what do you think it could mean, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, and sat back down on his bed. "I'm not sure. But she wasn't in the vision today, there was someone there, but I don't know who it was. All I know was that I felt the need to sit next to him, but I never saw his face."

"Maybe that's your prince," Hermione said, flopping down on the bed next to him and smiling.

Harry sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Maybe."

* * *

As RJ slowly regained consciouness he could hear the sound of adults whispwering around him. He also realized that he was laying on something soft, and Gina's bathroom floor was anything but soft. His body felt very heavy, and RJ could feel the bandages around his arms.

"I'm sorry, Albus." Gina's soft voice could be heard. "I didn't know what else to do. There was so much blood, and I..."

"It's okay, child." An older gentleman's voice interrupted her. "You did the best you could have, given the circumstances. We are lucky that you thought to act as quickly as you did."

"I wish I didn't have to." Gina sighed. "I knew that he was upset, but I had no clue that he was depressed enough to try taking his own life. Just the thought of it...."

In his darkenss RJ could hear Gina's soft and quiet sobs. He couldn't stop the rush of guilt that flooded through him as he realized the consequences of his actions. He opened his mouth to talk, so he could make her understand, but his mouth was dry and thick. He slowly opened his eyes and patted the bed next him to get their attention.

Gina turned around and pulled RJ into a bone crushing hug. "You're okay, oh Merlin, thank you!"

"Ms. Vaughn, I believe young Mr. Fannon is turning blue," the gentleman in long, deep blue robes said, a twinkle in his kind eyes.

Gina quickly pulled back and stared at RJ for a moment. "If you _ever_ try that again, I'll do it for you!"

RJ chuckled for a moment before it turned into a cough. He motioned for a drink of water and jumped back when a glass appeared in front of him. He looked between the glass and the occupants in the room, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Go on, lad. It's only water, nothing to be afraid of. We'll explain once you have your voice back. I'm quite sure you'll have a few questions to ask," the older man said, taking a seat in the plush armchair that appeared behind him with a wave of a stick.

RJ gently took the glass from the air where it was suspended in front of him. He cautiously took a small sip then quickly chugged as much as he could, his eyes closing as he felt the cooling liquid flow down his parched throat. He almost dropped the glass in his lap when he found that it was still full when he opened his eyes. He quickly set it carefully on the table next to his bed before looking at the older man. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Ralston Jeremiah, watch your mouth," Gina quickly said, her voice stern.

"Sorry, Coach, Mr. Albus," RJ said, remembering the name he heard Gina say when he awoke.

"It's quite alright, Ralston. I'm sure I would have said something quite similar, yet more vulgar if I was in your position right now."

"RJ, this is Professor Dumbledore. He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Gina said.

"Witchcraft? Wizardry?" RJ turned to Gina and raised his eyebrow at her. "You've got to be kidding. That's it, I'm still tripping. This is all one great big pot dream."

Gina shook her head and sighed. "Nope, sorry kid, not this time. And we'll talk about the pot use later." She turned to Professor Dumbledore and smiled. "Muggle drugs," she said, as if to explain.

"Ah yes, Mary Jane. I remember some of the Muggle-borns introducing that to Hogwarts in the sixties. Quite an interesting experience, made me quite hungry, it did." He quickly popped a piece of candy in his mouth and offered one to each of them.

Both RJ and Gina stared at the older man, wide eyed. "I'm sorry, but, what's a Muggle?" RJ asked.

"Non-magical folk, RJ." Gina explained, making a mental note to ask Dumbledore about any of his experiences with the Muggle drug.

"But, wouldn't that make us Muggles, Gina?" he asked.

"Actually, Ralston, you're quite magical," Dumbledore said, his eyes still sparkling. A trait, RJ felt, wouldn't go away very often.

"Ah, the patient's awake. Alright you two, out." A motherly looking woman said, making her way next to the bed.

"Ralston, this is Madame Pomfrey. She's our Medi-witch here at Hogwarts."

"Enough of who I am, let me check the boy over," she said, making her way towards RJ, her stick pointing at his forhead.

"What in God's name do you think you're going to do with that?" RJ asked, trying to sink into the bed.

"Muggle-born?" Pomfrey asked, quickly looking at Dumbledore. She quickly turned back to RJ when he nodded and smiled, gently. "This is my wand, the instrument that helps me direct my magic. I'm going to use this to check your vital signs and cast any spells that might be useful to keeping you healthy. Is that alright?"

RJ bit his lip and nodded, not trusting his voice to answer her. He braced himself for pain and closed his eyes tightly. When he felt nothing but a slight tingling sensation and heard a slight chuckle, he opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw Gina giggling and Madame Pomfrey passing the wand over his chest and arms. He looked over at Gina and glared. "Well, how would you know if it would hurt or not?"

"I would know. How else would you explain me knowing how to get here?" She answered, a slight smirk to her lips.

"Wait. That means... you've known all along. That's why you brought me to your house. How could you not tell me? I might have known what to do. I could have saved them." RJ screamed at her, before he heard Dumbledore whisper something under his breath and felt strangely calm.

"Forgive me, Gina. But, I felt it was necessary to keep the child calm,"

"No, Professor. It's ok. I understand." Gina turned back to RJ and sighed. "I didn't tell you, because I couldn't tell you. But if I had known that your magic had already begun to show itself I would have found a way to help you. I took a Wizard's Oath that I wouldn't tell you, or anyone, about your magic until the time was right."

"What's a Wizard's Oath?"

"What Gina means by a Wizard's Oath is, her secret was bound to her by magic. In actually, she physically couldn't talk about it with anyone until the time was right," Dumbledore explained.

RJ looked over at Gina and nodded. "I believe you. So... that means, I'm a wizard, right?"

"Yep," Gina nodded, a smile on her face.

"And then... you're a witch."

"Witch, bitch, same thing. Forgive me, Professor," she said, her face slightly pink.

Dumbledore just waved a hand dissmissivly at her. Gina turned back to RJ and smiled almost sinisterly. "You'll like it here. I promise."

* * *

RJ crawled under the covers of his new four poster bed. The dungons of Hogwarts were a bit cold at times but the seemingly endless fires the burned magically through the rooms were enough to keep anyone warm. After his meeting with Dumbledore, the three of them made their way through the hallways showing RJ some of his new home.

RJ thought back on his first dinner in the Great Hall. Since the students weren't at the school, all the teachers sat at a smaller table at one side of the room. Dumbledore announced that dinner was ready to begin, and RJ nearly fell out of his chair when the golden plates suddenly filled with food. He still wasn't used to the idea of magic or his trip to the magical town in London the next day.

Gina came into his room after dinner that night to check up on him and informed him of the trip to Diagon Alley. RJ wasn't sure what to think of the odd street or the strange people that shopped there. Their first stop was the wand shop. He didn't quite know what to do with his new wooden stick so he shoved it in the waistband of his jeans once they exited the store.

They walked through the street stopping into different stores getting the things he would need for his new life at Hogwarts. RJ watched the obvious displays of magic through wide eyes. Gina carefully watched his reactions and gleefully pulled him into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Gina," RJ eyed the racks of robes with a wary expression. "What do we need in here? I'm not wearing a dress anytime soon."

"Are you sure you're gay?" Gina smirked at him. "These aren't dresses, they are wizard robes. You've seen all of the teachers wearing them."

"I just thought it was their teacher's uniform or something." RJ blushed.

"No. Wizarding clothing trends are a bit different than muggles, RJ." Gina smiled and waved to get Madam Malkin's attention.

"Hullo, loves. How can I help you this fine afternoon?" The shop owner smiled at the pair of them.

"Pretty boy here needs some school robes." Gina winked. "Including a set of dress robes, he would prefer them in pink, with lace."

"You dirty..." RJ's face turned red with embarrassment, Gina's hand covered his mouth, cutting off his tirade.

"You need to learn to control your tongue, young one." Gina smiled angellically at Madam Malkin. "And keep your mind out of the gutter, child."

"I agree, Professor Vaughn." The matronally woman winked at RJ, causing his blush to even deepen.

"Professor?" RJ's eyebrow raised in question.

"Madam is aware of my teaching in the muggle world." Gina replied, giving Madam Malkin a knowing smile.

"Time to get measured." She pulled out a measuring tape.

"Measured?" RJ glanced at Gina, his eyes widening as she glanced down at his body.

"Don't worry, dearie, it will only take a moment." Madam Malkin released the measuring tape, and it magically wrapped itself around RJ's body, taking all the needed measurements. "It will just be a few moments for your school robes to be ready. Feel free to look around at the dress robes."

RJ and Gina walked among the rows and rows of robes, RJ marvelling at the different fabrics and patterns he had to choose from. Neither of them heard the bell jingle as the door to the shop opened. A tall, menacing man elegantly swept into the shop with a younger man following next to him. Gina finally noticed the new customers out of the corner of her eye.

"Check out the blonde hottie at two o'clock." Gina smiled and nudged RJ in the side. She gently smacked the back of his head as he quickly turned and looked. "Do you not have a subtle bone in your body? I can't believe you never got caught scoping out guys before now."

"Did you have to hit me, _Professor_?" RJ spat at her.

"I'm glad to see there are still professors the believe in tougher forms of punishment." A deep, silky voice washed over the two of them. They turned to see the dark haired man and young blonde standing next to them. "I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts."

"Gina Vaughn." Gina replied, smoothly brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "This is Ralston Fannon, a transfer to Hogwarts."

"I'm Draco Malfoy." The pretty blonde answered with a grin. "Did you go to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons?"

RJ looked over at Gina with a questioning glance. "Um... Neither. I went to Yorkville High."

Gina politely stepped in, seeing Draco's confused look. "Ralston here went to a Muggle school in the States."

"Oh," Draco said, understanding. "So what year will you transfer into?"

"Most likely Junior." RJ said, turning back to Draco.

"He means seventh year," Gina said, turning to look at RJ. "It's equivelent to Junior year. You'll be with the same age group."

"We'll be in the same year then." Draco glanced at Severus. "Living in America would explain why they didn't have any reaction to our names."

"Your names?" Rj asked, glancing at the two men.

"Let's just say there are certain prejudices towards certain Wizarding families." Snape explained. "It is rather refreshing to meet someone that has no knowledge of such things."

"Small minded people are so boring." Gina's voice had taken an almost cool, almost regal sound to it. RJ casually glanced at her, in hopes of not bringing attention to himself. "Rather imbecilic if you ask me."

"I quite agree, Professor Vaughn." A small grin appeared on his face, though RJ and Gina had a feeling it was something the professor didn't do often.

"What are you a professor of?" Draco looked at her curiously.

"Sexual education." Gina regarded him cooly, raising an eyebrow. "Any other questions?"

"No, Ma'am." Draco quietly replied, forcing himself not to blush.

"Curiousity killed the cat, young Mister Malfoy." Snape glanced down at his pupil.

"Though cats do have nine lives." Gina gave Draco a small smile.

"Come, Draco. We need to find you a new set of dress robes. You've grown out of your old pair. Quickly now, I don't want you spending all day in here, I do have potions simmering in the lab." Professor Snape said, ushering Draco further into the shop.

"Yes, Godfather." Draco replied. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Professor Vaughn, RJ," he said, turning to each in turn, before walking over to the other side of the store.

RJ turned to Gina and shook his head. "Sexual education? I don't think I'll call you Coach in front of Draco until he learns you were only a phys ed instructor."

"I'll have you know I did teach Sex Ed one year. I refused the position the next year, cuz some kid threw up at the end of the pregnancy video when they show the birth. In fact, I think it was Gabe," Gina laughed, before looking down at the robes in front of her. She picked up a black robe with silver trim. "Here, this looks good."

Madam Malkin stepped up next to them as if she suddenly appeared there. "Your other robes are ready, would you like to try them on while I get this one sized for you?"

"Yes, we would, thank you." Gina said, handing her the robe and ushering RJ to the fitting rooms.

"Oh no you don't, Professor. I go in this dressing room alone." he said, when she tried to step into the room after him.

"I've seen you in your underroos, young man. And I do believe I gave you a bath one or two times when I first started to babysit you, so don't give me that load of bull shit," Gina said as she quickly shut the door behind her as she stepped in. "Now, strip!"

RJ quickly pulled off his t-shirt and held up the school cloak. He put the cloak back down and picked up his shirt again. "You just wanted to see some skin, sick-o."

"Yeah," Gina nonchalantly replied, before smirking as she watched RJ pulled the cloak over his clothes.

RJ looked down at the hems of the cloak, seeing that it was a bit too long. "Um, Gina... I think Madam Malkin might need glasses. These look too big,"

"Nonsense, you'll grow in to them. You're still a growing boy you know." Gina said, patting RJ on the head.

Gina pulled them out of the dressing rooms and up to the counter where Madam Malkin stood with his dress robes.

"I do suppose we should get you a dress cloak to go with it, shouldn't we?"  
Madam Malkin smiled and pulled a black cloak down from a rack behind the counter. "Might I suggest this one."

RJ looked at the plain black cloack with a paw print as a clasp. "I love it." he said, smiling over at Gina.

"Add it to the stack," Gina said, gesturing to the other robes.

"Your total comes to 45 Galleons and 17 Knuts."

RJ looked and Gina with another curious glance. "I thought that people in London used Pounds,"

"No, that's Muggle London. Here in the Wizarding world we use Wizarding money," Gina explained before turning to Madme Malkin and placed a sheet of paper in front of her. She pulled out a small gold seal from her pocked and held it up for her to see.

Madam Malkin nodded silently and wrote out a small check and held a candle above it so the wax dropped on the back. Gina pressed the seal into the hox wax and when she pulled it away a Celtic knot was embossed in the red wax.

"I'll send this to Gringotts and you'll can be on your way. Thank you, come again."

RJ pulled the covers closer to his chin as he remembered the rest of his trip through Diagon Alley. He smiled and turned to the fire place, he jumped back as he saw a head appear in the flames. When he rubbed his eyes and opened them again the figure was gone. He scowled and turned his back to the fire and closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't wake up and see the face in the fire again.

* * *

**A/N:** Merlin! I got two reviews in a day! I'm actually quite proud of that. Anyway, I noticed that one of my reviewers was a little unclear on how RJ'sfamily died in the first chapter. I'm sorry if I confused anyone else. RJ'sfamily died from carbon monoxide poisoning. The constant flow of exaust from their cars over night caused them to sufficate during the night. I hope that clears everything up for you guys. Thank you SO much for the reviews and I hope to see more coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pawprints of the Panther**

**By: Lord Gavin Black**

_Disclaimer: I am not JK, therefore none of the HP characters are mine. I do, however, own RJ, Gina, Gabe, Joe, Ez, and any other characters who appear that are not cannon characters. But I'm sure you guessed that. This is a slash fiction (Male/Male). The rating is for the obvious slash, language,and drug use. _

**A/N: **_I have to put this in here... I, in all actuality don't own Gina, Gabe, or Ez. They are characters that one of my friends has allowed me to use. You, however, are NOT allowed to use them. Thank you. LGB_

**Chapter 3**

Harry lay on his back in the Weasley's garden and stared up at the the stars. He felt a shift in the grass next to him and turned to see Hermione laying next to him.

"Harry, you've been quiet this past month, what's going on with you?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow as she glanced over at him, concern filling her expression.

Harry sighed, he knew Hermione would ask this question eventally, he just didn't know how soon. He turned back up at the stars and sighed again. "I'm tired of this Hermione. I'm sick of people dying because of me. I'm honestly just waiting for something to happen to you and Ron. You're my best friend, Hermione, and that puts you in danger."

Hermione scoffed and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry to say this so bluntly, Harry, but, you're mental. Number one, no one died because of you..."

"My parents died because I was born, Cedric died because I made him grab the Portkey with me that day in the maze," Harry interrupted, his green eyes flaring in anger.

Hermione scowled and locked gazes with him. "Harry, now I want you to listen to me very carefully to me. None of those deaths were your fault. When Voldemort killed your parents you were only a baby, there was nothing you could do. They died saving your live, the biggest expression of love they could ever show. Cedric was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides, Cedric made his own decision to take the Portkey, no matter how much you persuaded him, he always could have said no."

Harry frowned and looked back up at the stars. When he didn't say anything, Hermione stood and brushed off her jeans. "You think about those two for a little while. When you're finally ready to listen come see me. Just remember, Moony didn't call me the brightest witch for no reason."

"Maybe being the brightest witch in the world you can explain how I could be stupid enough to get Sirius killed." Harry's voice was raw with pain.

"Oh, Harry," Mione instantly sat back down, her arm snaking around Harry's shoulders. "You know..."

"I know that I killed him." Harry growled, cutting off his best friend. "If I wasn't dumb enough to fall for Voldemort's vision or was smart enough to remember to use that blasted mirror then Sirius would NOT BE DEAD!"

"The only person who is stupid enough to believe that is YOU!" Hermione grabbed Harry and forced him to look at her. "I've tried staying quiet about this, allowing you time to grieve, but I can't anymore. You were NOT responsible for his death."

"Mione, I know..." Harry snapped.

"Shut up, Harry!" She placed her hand over his mouth. "You're going to listen to what I have to say. Voldemort is an evil twisted son of a bitch." Harry's eyes widened at Mione's language. "He would do anything to hurt you, ANYTHING. By blaming yourself for Sirius you are letting him win. Don't you see that? This is what he wants. He needs you weak and broken. He knows it's the only way he'll win."

"I...I never thought about it like that." Harry whispered.

"Snuffles wouldn't want to see you like this, Harry." Mione caressed his face. "He would understand you being upset, I'm sure he was devasted by the loss of your parents, but he wouldn't want you to be ruining your life. You have to move on. You can move past the pain, and always treasure the memories that you have." Mione slowly stood again, placing a kiss on the top of Harry's head. "You may have had to let him go, but that doesn't mean you have to forget."

"I know." Harry looked up at her, her beautiful face bathed in the moonlight.

"Since I'm a muggle-born, let me quote something for you." Mione smiled at him. "Sometimes people leave you, halfway through the wood, do not let it grieve you. No one leaves for good, you are not alone." Hermione began to walk away, her voice floating back to Harry through the night. "Hold him in your heart, Harry. He's always there. We're waiting for you in the living room, Mrs. W. made peach cobbler. There's a slice waiting for you."

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. "Give me a minute." He lay back on the grass and sighed. Hermione's words had cut through the dark fog of his grief. He felt as if most of the burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. He could still feel the pressures of Voldemort, but the aching throb in his chest was relieved. He smiled and stood up, brushing off the back of his jeans. Harry turned and with a new spring in his step he made his way into the Burrow.

* * *

RJ made his way out of his bedroom for his morning lesson with Professor Snape. Dumbledore had given him a couple of days to get adjusted to the new life at Hogwarts, but soon afterwords began his studys to become up to speed with the rest of the seventh years. He wasn't sure how he would be able to learn six years worth of lessons in a few months time, but in the few weeks that he had been studying he had already learned much of the first three years' curriculum. He stopped in front of the Potions lab and straighten his tie and cloak. Dumbledore had requested that he be in his uniform during his lessons. He claimed it was to get him used to wearing the odd clothes, but RJ had other ideas about his reasons. But, that was neither here nor there. He made sure his black tie with the Hogwarts crest was straight one last time before slowly opening the door and striding into the room.

"Your lesson was to begin three minutes ago, Mr. Fannon. I do not appreciate your tardiness. Ten points from your house upon the beginning of the term," Snape said, without looking up from his lesson plans. "Today you will be brewing the Wit-Sharpening Potion. This is a fourth year lesson. Directions are on the board, begin."

RJ sighed and pulled his cauldren off the shelf. He carefully pulled the correct ingredients from the student's shelf next to Snape's desk. RJ copied the directions from the board to a piece of parchment sitting on the desk next to him. After a half an hour of cutting and crushing his ingredients were ready. He sighed and looked up at the clock. He was improving on his preperation time and his slices looked neater. Just before RJ began to add his ingredients Snape made his way over to the table. He looked down his hooked nose at the cuttings and powders that sat in a neat line across his desk.

"The powdered moonstone is before the eye of toad, Mr. Fannon. Three points from your house for your stupidity,"

"Actually Professor, I read ahead a bit in the text and upon seeing more detail on the properties of both ingredients. After seeing that, I realized that if the moonstone has simmered for five minutes, stirred clockwise for three, the eye of toad will be strengthened and therefore the effects of the potion will last longer," RJ explained, looking up at Snape a small smirk on his lips.

"I'm impressed by your knowledge. Continue. But know this, you are the one that will test this potion, not me. Be sure of your calculations." With that, Snape turned back to his desk, his cloak flowing behind.

RJ grumbled under his breath and began adding his ingredients. He knew that this was only an act for the students and in actually Severus wasn't as menacing as he seemed. Draco and RJ had become fast friends after their meeting in Diagon Alley. RJ had returned to Hogwarts to find Draco sitting with them in the Great Hall that evening. He quickly took the seat next to Draco, glad to be with someone his own age again. After that first night they spent most of their free time together. Since Draco was living with Severus, who was actually his Godfather, RJ had started to see more of the potions master than just his lessons.

What had surprised him most about the seemingly dark and somber man were his jokes. Once Severus was sitting in his chair by the fire in his rooms, the man was actually quite plesant and witty. RJ had a sneaking suspicion that Professor Snape and Gina would get along perfectly. RJ silently dropped the last ingredient into the slightly silver potion and it began to bubble and shift to a deep royal purple.

Snape cautiously strode up next to RJ and looked into the cauldren. "Well, the original potion would appear a light silvery purple, but yours has deepened, possibly denoting the strength of the effects. Bottle two vials of your potion and meet me in my quarters after dinner. We'll continue the research on your potion then. Actually, make it three vials, Draco may like to join," Severus smirked and strode back up to his desk.

RJ stared at Snape for a moment before placing the corks in the vials and cleaning his area. He strode up to the desk and set the three vials on the work strewn out in front of Snape. "I have a feeling you know something that I don't, Professor."

"That is usually the case of student and teacher, Mr. Fannon," Snape replied calmly.

"I ment about this potion, sir. Is there a reaction between eye of toad and powdered moonstone that I'm unaware of?"

"No, but there is a reaction between the powdered moonstone and and the unicorn hair that you didn't take into consideration. I expect a foot and a half parchment on my desk at the beginning of your lesson tomorrow,"

"But sir, I thought we were continuing the research this evening in your quarters," RJ said, being careful not to whine.

"That is correct, and you will find most of your information will be gathered from that period of time. You are dismissed, thank you, Mr. Fannon."

RJ scowled and strode out of the room so quickly he didn't notice Draco standing outside the door until he had already knocked him over and landed on top of him.

"Now, this is a wonderful greeting, Ralston, but I do feel it is a little..." Draco began.

"Stuff it, Draco. I didn't see you there," RJ said, standing and offering a hand to Draco to help him up. "And how many times have I told you, I hate that name."

"And how many times have I told you I know?"

RJ laughed and pulled Draco to his feet. "Lunch, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, motioning to the passageway out of the dungeons.

"Why, yes, Mr. Fannon."

The two made their way up the stairs and into the Great Hall. During these meals, RJ learned more about Draco and the hirarchy of Hogwarts. He had already learned much about the inner workings of the schhol and much of the backgrounds on the students that attended. Although, Gina did caution him one night, that while some preconcieved notions about people and Houses may be true, many times, they are not. RJ knew that Draco may be a bit prejudiced since he was already sorted into Slytherin house and he himself had yet to be sorted. A ritual that RJ was already quite nervous about, even though it was still a while away.

"Do you want to take a trip out to the Quidditch pitch after dinner tonight?" Draco asked, interupting RJ's musings.

"Can't, Snape's got some kind of research for me to do on this potion I tweaked during lessons today. He told me to meet him after dinner. Said something about you maybe being interested in joining in." RJ shrugged before standing and gathering his things for his afternoon lesson with Dumbledore.

"Sounds interesting, I might have to check it out. Later, Ralston,"

RJ smirked and turned away. "Later, Draconis," he said, laughing at the surprised expression on Draco's face as he walked out the door. He turned and walked up the steps to the Headmaster's office, a smile still on his face. RJ spoke the password, "Jolly Rancher", and stepped onto the moving staircase that went to Dumbledore's office and private chambers. He knocked on the ornately carved door and slowly opened it.

"Ah, Mr. Fannon, presicely on time. Do come in, we've got a lot to go over this afternoon. Lemon Drop?" the old professor asked, holding out a tin to RJ.

RJ politely declined and sat down in a chair in front of the large desk. He had a feeling this was going to be a long and tedious lesson. Sighing, he bent down and pulled the parchment and quill from his bag and set them on the edge of Dumbledore's desk.

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of the couch and quietly moved a piece of the chess set. After two large slices of cobbler, the second insisted upon by Mrs. Weasley, Harry found himself completely full and quite relaxed. His talk with Hermione had brightened his mood and those in the Burrow could feel the difference in the air. Ron was quietly enjoying Harry's company during their almost nightly game of Wizard Chess.

"Check," Ron said, moving his queen to the front of Harry's king.

"I'll never win against you, will I, Weasley?"

"It's doubtful, Potter. But I do enjoy watching you try," Ron laughed, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "More pumpkin juice?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, handing Ron his glass. "But I want a rematch when you get back."

"Not like you'll win," Ron said, turning around and noticing Hermione come down the stairs, her nose burried in a book. "Want some pumpkin juice, Mione?"

"Thanks, Ron. Sure," Hermione said, sitting next to Harry on the couch. She sat the book down on the table in front of her and rubbed her eyes.

"What's that, Mione?" Harry asked, glancing at the title on the cover. "'Discovering the Inner Beast: A guide to becoming an Animagi.' What are you doing with this?"

"I thought, since I'm here for the remainder of the summer, we could follow in the Marauders' footsteps." She shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips.

"That's a great idea. Wait... you're staying until school?" Harry smiled, pulling her into a hug. "This is so great! When can we start?"

"Well, I've just finished reading it, and, based on the text and my calculations, if we start tonight, we can have it finished and registered by the beginning of term."

"Oh, I have a great feeling about this summer! Maybe this year won't be too bad after all," Harry said, smiling.

* * *

RJ walked into the quarters that he shared with Gina. He looked around for his guardian, but only found a note on the table in front of the fireplace.

"RJ- gone to Sev's quarters. Change into something comfy and meet me there after dinner. -Gina." RJ sighed and shook his head. "So Gina's in on this, too. What's so interesting about this potion?"

RJ sighed and pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the drawers. He quickly showered and changed before making his way over to Professor Snape's personal rooms. RJ stopped infront of a large painting of a field of roses, he stooped and brought his nose close to the canvas before sniffing and stepping back from the frame. The door quickly opened and he stepped in, closing the painting behind him.

"Finally, Ralston. What'd you do, get yourself all prettied up for me?" Draco drawled from his seat on the couch.

RJ rolled his eyes and sat down in an overstuffed armchair next to him. "Shove off. Apparently, I have work to do."

"Right you are, RJ. Parchment and quill at the ready?" Snape appeared, his school robes gone, in a pair of loose black pajama pants and a black t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't think to bring my parchment or quill down here," RJ said, looking into his lap.

"Here's a set," Snape said, waving his wand and a parchment and quill appeared in front of RJ. "Remember to take detailed notes."

Suddenly the portrait opened and Gina stepped inside. "Don't start without me, Sev!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Gina," Sev said, handing her a vial of the deep purple liquid. "Besides, having you here is half the fun of this,"

Gina raised an eyebrow at his remark, but made no comment. Turning to RJ, she asked, "What has your young student brewed up this evening that calls for such a meeting?"

"Well it seems that Mr. Fannon has unknowingly brewed an alternitive Wit-Sharpening potion. He didn't take into account the reaction between the powdered moonstone and and the unicorn hair. This is his research session on the effects of the potion," Sev answered, handing the other two potions to RJ and Draco.

"Why aren't you taking one, Uncle Sev?" Draco asked.

"Because he promised me during the lesson this morning that he wouldn't be testing this potion. I would. But, Professor, why are Gina and Draco also taking it?" RJ asked, turning from Draco to Severus.

"I'm your control group, RJ. And please, you know in my private chambers you don't have to call me Professor," Sev said, smiling over at RJ as he took a seat in the other arm chair.

Gina sat on the couch next to Draco and opened the small vial. "Well, it doesn't smell rancid," she said, taking a small whiff.

"But that can either be a good thing or a bad thing, Gina," Draco said, examining the deep purple liquid.

"That's correct, Draco," Sev said, looking over at the young blonde.

"I spoke with Professor Dumbledore on the reaction you mention, Sev. He gave me some cryptic message and changed the subject. He said, 'The sight of unicorns, but the maddness of the toad.'"

"Leave it to Dumbledore to give you the answer but still make you figure it out yourself," Draco said, shaking his head. "I'll give the old coot a point for his knowledge of riddles."

Gina laughed and shook her head. "He's always been that way, Draco. Probably born like that, I say."

"How _do _you know, Dumbledore, anyway, Gina?" RJ asked.

"I guess I never did explain that to you, did I?"

"No you didn't," RJ said, a bit roughly.

"Sorry. Anyway, I was made your guardian many years ago. In fact, I moved into the neighborhood the day after you were found on your parents doorstep. I've always known about your magic and was sent to watch over you, to make sure nothing would prevent you from your destiny."

"My destiny?" RJ asked, his face filled with curiousity and confusion.

"That's not something we can discuss at this time. Now is the time for potions," Gina said, holding her vial up a little. "Ready for your research, RJ?"

RJ sighed and uncorked his own vial. "As ready as I can be, although Dumbledore made me a little wary of taking this. A toad's maddness doesn't sound very pleasant."

Draco nodded. "You're right about that one, Ralston,"

"Will you ever call me anything different?" RJ asked, raising an eyebrow in Draco's direction.

"It's doubtful,"

"Fine. Bottoms up," he said, before pouring the potion into his mouth.

RJ set the vial down on the table next to him and looked around the room. He watched as Gina and Draco up-ended the vial's into their mouths. He waited for some strange feeling to pass over him or for something to shift, but the feeling never came.

"How do you feel, RJ?" Sev asked.

RJ shrugged. "I feel fine, sir. I feel no noticable shifts in personality, form, or knowledge. I should probably write this down shouldn't I?"

Sev nodded. He waited as RJ wrote down the information before he continued. "I want you to also make a note on the taste, smell, and texture of the potion."

RJ nodded and began writing his notes down. He nearly fell out of his chair as his words began to form into shapes. He picked up the parchment and stared at it as the shapes moved into pictures. RJ threw down the parchment and looked around the room at the faces that regarded him with curiosity.

"They... it... trick parchment." he stuttered, sitting back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"I'm sure," Snape said, a smirk on his lips. "Do you feel any different than you did when I first asked you?"

"Um... I feel lighter. Kind of... connected to something,"

"Good, take note of it. Your ink won't move, don't worry."

RJ sighed and picked up his parchment from the floor. He looked down at it and saw the words he wrote before the ink started to shift. He nodded and began to write his findings. He was relieved to see the ink not moving on him again. He turned from his parchment and looked around the room, seeing people that he once had never seen.

"Who are they?" he asked, looking around the room.

"There's no one else here besides us RJ," Draco said, looking around the room.

RJ's head cleared for a moment and the vision faded. He turned to Severus and smiled. "It's a halucinagnic. 'The sight of the unicorn and the maddness of toads.' It makes sense now!"

"Very good, RJ. You'll have moments of clarity between hallucinations, so try and write down whatever visions you see. They may have some meaning to you,"

RJ nodded, but again nearly fell out of his chair as Draco screamed from the couch.

"Get him away from me!" Draco thrashed on the couch, his eyes closed tightly.

"Draco! He's not here, it's only a hallucination." Sev said, gently shaking his godson's shoulders.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Sev. "It was... him. My father."

Sev slowly turned to RJ and sighed. "This is why I didn't take the potion. Some of the hallucinations are tramatic, if someone isn't around to bring you out, you'll stay mad forever."

RJ nodded and looked at Draco. "Is there an anti-dote?" he asked.

"No, the effects will wear off in time. Approximately a half an hour."

RJ nodded as he watched Gina walk around the room as if she was picking out clothes.

"No, I think the leather would look better on him," she said, turning to an unseen person next to him. "Tight black leather."

RJ turned and saw a large golden lion stride into the room before settling on the floor next to his chair. "Who are you?" he asked, looking down into the deep tri-colored green eyes of the animal.

"A friend. One you have yet to meet," he said, before standing and vanishing.

RJ furrowed his brow and turned to his parchement, quickly writing what he saw. Knowing, somehow, that this one vision might be the most important of the night.

* * *

**A/N: **_To those of you who have followed the story thus far: **THANK YOU!** I'm eternally grateful to all of you.I do, however, ask that I possibly get a few more reviews. I would love you ALL forever if you would. ;-) I'd love to know what you like, what you don't like, things I could change, things that aren't understood, the like. :-D Well, I'm off to write another chapter... ;-) LGB_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pawprints of the Panther**

**By: Lord Gavin Black**

_Disclaimer: I am not JK, therefore none of the HP characters are mine. I do, however, own (or am borrowing) RJ, Gina, Gabe, Joe, Ez, and any other characters who appear that are not cannon characters. But I'm sure you guessed that. This is a slash fiction (Male/Male). The rating is for the obvious slash, language,and drug use. _

**Chapter 4**

RJ yawned and stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sighed as he remembered it was Saturday and he had finished the last of his homework the night before.

"Finally, a day of freedom," he said to himself as he stepped out of his bedroom and into the living room of his quarters.

"Not quite freedom."

"Dray! When'd you get here?" RJ asked, pushing his chocolate locks out of his eyes.

"I've been waiting for you to get up for an hour now. I want to go to Hogsmeade," he whined.

"Why? So you can go buy more robes?" RJ laughed, before making to sit on the couch.

"I don't think so," Draco said, as he pushed RJ back to the bedroom. "You're getting ready to go."

"Jesus Christ, Dray. I didn't know shopping was that important to you!"

"It's not! I just want out of this bloody castle for a while," Draco explained. "Now, shower and change. And I expect you to be dressed to go out, not lounge around the castle, Ralston."

RJ rolled his eyes and grabbed his shower bag. "Whatever you say, your majesty. Anything else I can do for you, your highness?"

Gina walked through the portrait and regarded the two young men curiously. "Well, if you're offering..."

"Don't even finish that sentence, Gina," RJ said as he passed her, placing a hand on her mouth. He turned his back to her as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Spoil sport," she said, before taking a sip of the coffee she held in her hand.

"Ralston! I expect you in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes! I'll have coffee for you," he yelled into the bathroom.

"Fine! Whatever! Go, Princess Dee!" RJ yelled over the sound of the running water.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Gina. "And just for that comment, he'll have to get his own coffee. Git."

Gina smiled and watched the young blonde walk out the portrait. Gina sat on the edge of RJ's bed as she heard the sound of RJ singing in the shower. She was glad to see that he was adjusting ever better than they had hoped. Her eyes gazed around the comfortable room, and by chance, landed on the opened wardrobe. A mischievous grin graced her face as she stood up. Gina giggled as she began pulling nearly all of RJ's clothes from the wardrobe.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Gina looked at the closed bathoom door with amusement before carrying the bundle of clothes out of the room. "I better get down to the Great Hall to see his entrance." Her nearly silent laughter could just be heard as the portrait closed behind her.

RJ poked his head out of the bathroom door and looked around. "Gina? You here?" He sighed and made his way through the living room, a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes went wide as he walked in his room to his wardrobe and found it almost empty. He glared at the black leather trousers Gina had insisted he buy and the lightweight silver turtleneck. He quickly pulled them on and stood infront of the mirror.

"Dragonhide with that outfit, I should think," a voice said.

RJ looked around the room for where the voice was coming from, but he found no one. "Who's there?"

"Over here... yeah, that's it."

RJ turned to face the mirror and his eyes widened when he heard the mirror ding like a game show soundbyte. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," he said, aloud. "The mirrors talk here, too? Jesus Christ on the fucking cross!"

"Oh stuff it, kid. Wear the dragon hide boots and get your cute arse down there to that boy!"

RJ grumbled as he sat down to pull on the boots and, with another wary glance at the mirror, he made his way out the portrait hole. He fussed with his chin length wavy hair and sighed. "Leave it to Gina to do this to me. Just bloody fantastic. And of course, it would have to be Draco. Now I'm going to look like a right idiot in all this. Damn it."

He quickly turned the corner and made his way into the Great Hall. He looked around and spotted Gina and Draco sitting at the long breakfast table with their morning coffee. He was thankful Draco's back was to him as he silently wished he could be out of the clothes.

Gina whistled as she noticed RJ walking towards them. Her eyes shining with amusement. "So glad to see you wearing the outfit I picked out, RJ."

"Oh shove off, Gina. I know you took the rest of my clothes so don't try and hide it," he grumbled, taking a seat next to Draco. He glanced over at the blonde's similar atire and shrugged.

"Well, you clean up rather well, Fannon." Draco said, regarding him over the top of his coffee mug. "My compliments on your style, Professor Vaughn."

"Why thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I see we have similar tastes in men's attire."

"Shit, I'm doomed," RJ sighed, looking around for his mug. "Dray, where's my mug? I thought you said I'd have coffee waiting."

"Stop your pouting, Princess Ralston. Get off your arse and get it yourself."

RJ rolled his eyes and made his way over to the coffee set and brought it back to the table. It was going to be a long day and he knew it. He decided two cups should be enough for the day.

"Damn, Dray. Is there some big sale going on in town or something?" RJ asked, rushing a bit to catch up with the longer legged teen.

"We wouldn't be late if you hadn't had to go back to your room to get your cloak," Draco said, his pace quicking.

"You're the one who insisted that I go get it," RJ argued, his hand reaching out to grab Draco's shoulder. "Dude, chill. It's ok. I'm sure we'll get to do everything you had planned"

"I reserved us a room at the Three Broomsticks for the day and I want to get there before they give it away. And... What did you say?"

"The what? Oh... yeah. Wait, that's a bar. Don't we have to be twenty-one to drink? What did I say when?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Muggle-borns, I swear. And from America no less. Anyway, things are different here in the Wizarding World, Ralston. Do try and learn something during our outing. And to answer your next question, and I quote, 'Dude, chill... it's okay.'"

"Oh..." RJ thought for a moment as he walked in pace with Draco. He looked up at him and shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's just something I say. 'Dude, being you, calm down, everything's alright,' basically being it's meaning."

Draco shook his head and paused in front of the small tavern. He smiled and opened the door, ushering RJ inside. "Ladies first, you know."

RJ turned and cast a glare at Draco as he made his way further in the room.

"Madam Rosmerta, is my room still avaliable?" Draco asked, making his way to the bar.

"Yes, Draco, it is." The curvy woman behind the bar said, smiling. "And who's this young stud?" she asked, glancing over to RJ.

"He's a transfer from America. Ralston Fannon, Madam Rosmerta. Madam, Ralston."

"Please, call me RJ," he said, blushing slightly, but glaring at Draco. "I'd prefer it that way actually."

"Alright, RJ, Draco. Go on up. I'll have a few butterbeers sent up for ya. Room 3," she said, tossing a set of keys over the bar to Draco.

"Thanks, Rosie," he said, winking over at the witch, who was shaking her head.

RJ followed Draco across the bar area over to a staircase.

"You didn't get a room to try and seduce me, did you, Draco?" RJ asked, turning to the taller man.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fannon, just... go upstairs. It's a sitting room, you miserable ponce."

"What's a ponce?"

"I'll explain later, Ralston. Just go up the stairs, damn it."

They pair walked up the narrow stairs and then down a hallway. Draco stopped in front of a door with an old bronze number three hanging on it.

"Here we are." Draco smiled and unlocked the door.

RJ walked into the room, his eyes taking in the surroundings. Soft light filtered in through the curtained windows that overlooked Hogsmeade. A small fire crackled and popped in the fireplace, giving off just enough heat to make the room comfortable. Two overstuff black chairs and a sofa were situated around a small table in front of the fireplace. The warm earth tones of the room gave off a comforting and soothing feeling to its occupants.

"There's no bed. Good, no seduction." RJ laughed, taking his cloak off and hanging it by the door. He walked over to the chairs and threw himself into the nearest one.

"And who's to say I'd even want to seduce you?"

RJ rolled his eyes. "Whatever Dray. What's a butterbeer?"

"It's what we're drinking. Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why are you a right asshole all of a sudden?"

Draco shifted back in his seat and stared into the fire. "I'm sorry, RJ."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I ask so many questions, I just have no clue what's going on in this world. I'm so confused all the time. Just this morning the mirror in my bedroom started talking to me. Just... tell me what's wrong. I mean, you're the first friend I've made here and I just want to make sure everything's okay with you." RJ said, sitting up in his seat, his concerned eyes turned to Draco.

"You're the first friend I've made here, too," Draco said softly, his eyes focused on the fire. "That's why I wanted to bring you here today. There's some things I need to explain to you."

RJ sighed. "Dude, if you're gay. That's cool. I'm gay, too."

Draco's head snapped up and he looked at RJ in shock. His face slowly broke out into a smile and he chuckled. "Somehow, I knew that would happen."

"That what would happen? That I'd assume you're gay. Oh shit! I'm sorry, I totally didn't mean to..."

"Ralston! Shut up. No... what I meant was, you'd somehow say the right thing to ruin my brooding moods."

RJ raised his eyebrow over at his friend when a small pop sounded next to him. He turned and screamed in the face of a small, somewhat ugly, creature. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's a house elf, calm down. Thank you. Sorry," he said to the small creature as he took the case of butterbeers from it. The house elf sniffed and looked at RJ before disappearing from the room with anothere pop.

"Did I do something wrong? That little shit scared the fuck out of me."

"As if I couldn't already tell," Draco drawled. "And normally we try _not_ to scream in the faces of our service."

RJ threw his hands up in the air. "How was I supposed to know? Dray, I've only been here for two months."

Draco sighed and handed RJ a butterbeer. "Here, this is butterbeer. And I can tell you've only been here for two months," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Just forget it, Dray. What did you bring me here to say?" RJ asked, twisting off the top of the drink and taking a small sip. He smiled to himself, the tatse was somewhat like a cross between butterscotch and cream soda.

"There are some things you need to understand about my past before term starts."

"I suppose you're going to tell me you're the biggest bully of the school and all the other kids fear you because you're supposedly evil." RJ laughed, taking another drink from the bottle in his hands.

"Well, right in one. Impressive," Draco said, dryly.

"You're not serious, Dray. You? Evil?" RJ laughed loudly, almost spilling his drink down the front of his shirt.

"Watch yourself, Fannon. I was put into Slytherin for a reason, you know."

"Why? Because you're a screaming queen who couldn't bear the thought of being in a different House?"

"No, because my father was a Death Eater," Draco said, quietly.

"Wait! Did you just say what I think you said? Your father was a Death Eater?" RJ stared at Draco, his face slack with shock.

"Yes, was. He was sentenced to Azkaban in my fifth year because of the bloody Boy-Who-Lived."

"Oh, you mean Harry Potter! I know who he is!"

"Don't say his name! _Everyone_ knows who he is, Ralston. Misrable little prat," Draco groaned, shaking his head. "But that's not the point. My point is, _I _have the reputation of a Death Eater at Hogwarts. The Golden Trio even dubbed me a Death Eater in training. And I won't change."

"What do you mean you won't change?" RJ asked, setting his bottle down on the table between them. "Do you _want _to be seen as the big bully of Hogwarts?"

"Ralston, it's my final year here. I've been this way for six years, I can't exactly suddenly change over a summer. And the only summer that I've spent here, none the less. The other Slytherin's will think I'm a ponce."

"What is a ponce, anyway?" RJ asked, a small smirk growing on his face.

"It's you, dumbass."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"A farie, queen, fag. Tink! A gay guy! How clueless can you be?"

"I swear, Dray, if you call me that again, I'll..."

"Do shut it, Tink. There's a bit more than that. Not to mention the fact that if I acted the way I act around you during school, I'd probably get turned over to You-Know-Who,"

"Who?"

"You-Know-Who, you know... Voldemort."

"Oh him. Yeah, what about it?" RJ said, shrugging.

"What about it? Lord Voldemort is the most powerful dark wizard in the world and you're just going to say 'oh him.'" Draco said, his eyes wide with shock. "He can kill you with a single curse and you're just going to brush it off like it's no big deal."

"Drake, it's not really a big deal to me. I'm new to this world. The things that scare you don't scare me. But, the things that are normal to you scare the shit out of me. Back where I'm from, people die in their sleep without ever knowing someone's trying to kill them." RJ said, his eyes darkening with rage.

"Why do I have the feeling I struck a chord with you?" Draco asked, his eyes filled with curiousity and concern.

"You have, Dray," RJ said, shaking his head slightly.

"What happened?" Draco asked, his eyes filled with concern.

RJ closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He opened them again and focused on the fire, not wanting Draco to see the fresh pain in them. "My parents, well... my adoptive parents. No... they were my parents. Those fuck heads who gave me up don't deserve to be called my parents. Anyway, they died. Someone snuck into our garage and turned on both cars and left them running overnight. The car exaust sufficated them."

"Where were you? Why weren't you harmed?" Draco asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt RJ's memory.

"I was with my best friend, Gabe, his boyfriend, Joe, and Gabe's sister, Ez. I didn't even know it at the time, but I saw the whole thing." RJ said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"If you weren't there, how could you have seen it?" Draco asked, innocently curious.

"I had a vision, but I thought it was just because of the pot."

"Did you get hit on the head or something?"  
RJ chuckled slightly, a small smile forming on his face. He knew that if not for anything else, he could rely on Draco to brighten his dark moods somehow. "No, marijuana. It's a Muggle drug."

Draco nodded, waiting for RJ to continue. When he didn't, Draco leaned forward in his chair and sighed.

"When Saint Potter sent my father to Azkaban I was finally free. I didn't have to take the Dark Mark anymore, I didn't have to be an arrogent prick. But then, that... fuck head, as you so aptly used, Voldemort, killed my mother. Tortured her right in front of me. I was lucky Sev was there or else I wouldn't be here."

"So basically we're both orphans," RJ said, a sad smile on his face.

"Basically." Draco shrugged. "No wonder we were such fast friends."

"Birds of a feather stick together."

Draco glanced over at RJ with a confused look on his face.

RJ chuckled and shook his head. "It's a Muggle thing, Dray."

* * *

Harry sat near the fire, a copy of the Animagus book in his lap. He looked up and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He turned and looked at Ron who sat engrossed in the same book in the chair opposite him. 

"How's it coming, boys?" Hermione asked, placing a tray of pumpkin juice and popcorn on the table between them. "You think you're ready?"

"I think so, Mione. Are Mr. and Mrs. W. in bed?" Harry said, turning to the witch and smiling.

Ron looked up at the family clock. "Yeah, Mum just fell asleep."

Harry jumped up from the armchair and smiled. "Let's do it tonight. We're all ready, aren't we?"

Ron shrugged. "I'm ready, I think. I'll listen to the incantation first before I go."

"Alright, I've been ready for ages. Let's go then," Hermione said, turning and walking out into the garden.

"Fine then, if you've been ready for so long, why don't you go first, Mione?" Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione just smiled and shrugged. "Works fo rme."

Harry and Ron stepped back and gave Hermione ample room to transform. She called out the incantation, her wand pointed to herself. As she finished speaking, she saw a bright blue light shoot out of her wand and hit her between the eyes. She clamped her mouth shut to keep herself from screaming as the changes shifted through her body.

Harry and Ron's eyes widened as they say her body shrink then suddenly fly up into the air as a large owl.

"An owl, I almost figured as much," Ron said, laughing as Hermione hooted at them from above.

Harry smiled as he watched her fly in circles around them. "Come on down, Hermione."

Hermione landed on his shoulder before carefully nipping his ear, hooting softly. She gracefully took off once more and landed in the spot where she was previously standing and transformed back into her human form.

"That was bloody cool! I was serioulsy flying! No broom or anything!" She said, running up to the two boys and hugging them tightly.

"Alright Ron, you next." Harry said, pushing Ron forward.

"Bugger! Why do I have to go next?"

"Because I said so, now go! You've had a month and a half. Let's do this!"

"Fine, Harry." Ron grumbled something under his breath and started off to the transformation spot. He reached into his pocket for his wand and sighed. Once the incantation was said a bright red light flew from the tip of his wand to his heart. He shook slightly as he felt the magic begin to effect his body.

"I wonder what he'll turn into," Hermione whispered to Harry. "I haven't the foggiest notion..."

Harry gasped as he saw the small red fox in the space that Ron once occupied. He smiled and turned to Hermione. "So far, everyone's fits. You as an owl for your knowledge. Ron as a fox for his cunning. I'm kinda worried what I'll be. Most likely, a black cat. They say they have the worst luck, don't they?"

Hermione only chuckled and shook her head. "You're impossible, Harry," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Harry, your turn. Let's see what your form is," Ron said, walking back up to the group after he had transformed again.

Harry nodded and stepped away from his two friends. He closed his eyes and spoke the incantation. He felt the magic surround him and quickly absorb into his skin. His body felt like it was on fire as he shifted down onto all fours. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Hermione and Ron before letting out a loud roar.

"The lion of Gryffindor. How fitting." Hermione said, smiling over at Ron.

Harry quickly changed back and smiled. "Sweet. So we have a fox, an owl, and a lion. Interesting."

"Now you know, we'll have to register ourselves with the Ministry," Hermione said, beginning to walk back into the Burrow.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look behind her back.

"Of course, Mione. We'll do that when we go for our school books," Harry said, a small smirk on his face.

Hermione quickly whipped around and faced them. "Don't even try and fool me, Harry Potter. You have no intention of ever informing the Ministry of your newest ability."

Harry suddenly turned serious. "You're right, Mione. I don't. Honestly, because there are too many spies for Voldemort located within the Ministry. I don't want that information to get to him until I'm ready for him to have it."

Hermione scowled for a moment before nodding her head. "I understand your logic. I may not like it, but it's the truth. Are you going to inform Dumbledore?"

"No. And that's it. End of discussion."

Hermione sighed and nodded. As much as she would have liked to talk him out of it, she knew his mind was made up and there was no way to change it.

* * *

RJ quietly shut the portrait door behind him, not wanting to wake Gina, who was asleep on the couch, and alert her of his entrance. He had just returned to Hogwarts when Dumbledore had caught him in the halls and brought him up to his office. At first RJ was scared he would be kicked out of his new home for breaking his curfew with Draco, but Dumbledore had never mentioned his late arrival back. Quite the opposite, in fact, Dumbledore was inviting him to meet with a few other Hogwarts students and leave the castle for a while. While RJ entertained the idea of leaving Hogwarts until the beginning of term, he realized he didn't want to leave Draco or Gina behind. In the end he had told Dumbledore, 'no thanks', and went on his way down to his chambers. 

"And just where do you think you're trying to sneak off to, Peanut?" Gina asked, her eyes still closed as if she was asleep.

"Nowhere, Gina. I was just coming back in. I was in Hogsmeade with Dray, then Dumbledore caught me in the hall and took me back to his office. And please don't call me, Peanut," RJ said, dropping the bags he had from the few stores he had stopped in with Draco on their way home.

"What did _Professor_ Dumbledore want?" she asked, opening her eyes and sitting up on the couch to look over at RJ. "And what did you buy?"

RJ rolled his eyes. "He invited me to another student's home for the rest of summer holidays. He said I passed the OWLS exam I took earlier this week and I was mostly caught up with the incoming 7th years, so I had earned the rest of the summer off. I'm supposed to be taking a few night lessons when term begins to finish catching me up."

"And..." Gina said, expectantly.

RJ sighed and picked up the bags from the floor. "Dray made me buy them," he explained, holding up the two pairs of leather pants and three more shirts.

"Finally, the beginnings of a decent wordrobe," she said, nodding her head. "So, when will you leaving for your trip?"

"I'm not. I didn't really want to leave you or Draco. I mean, you're the closest thing I have to family anymore. And you're only my old babysitter. And what's going to happen at the school and everything. I mean, we just up and disappeared. Isn't anyone going to wonder where we went? What about my friends, my Gabe? I'll never see them again." RJ's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to leave you. I'm afraid I'll lose you, too."

Gina stood and rushed over to him, wrapping him in her arms. She stoked his hair and held him while he sobbed. She waited until he quieted down before she held him at arms length.

"You're not without a family, Ralston."

"I know what you're going to say, Gina. 'I'm your family now, and I'll never leave you.' But that's the same thing the Fannons said to me when they explained where I came from and now _they're _gone," he said, the tears beginning to flow.

She held him to her as she moved them to the couch. She sat him down and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be right back, RJ. I'm going to get us some tea."

RJ looked up at her and nodded, sniffling. He took his wand from the waistband of his jeans and cast a charm on the fire to increase the heat. He was too engrossed with the dancing flames to notice Gina return with two cups of tea in her hands and a tea kettle floating behind. She placed a cup in his hands and smiled down at him.

"Ralston, when I said you're not without family, I meant that literally," she said, taking a seat next to him.

"If you _even _tell me you're my sister, I'll flip the fuck out." RJ said evenly, staring down into his tea.

"I'm not your sister. I'm your aunt." Gina smiled slightly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you Roger's sister, or Alice's?"

"I'm not related to the Fannons, Ralston. I'm related to you. I'm _your_ aunt."

"Wait!" RJ stood and stared down at Gina, pain and betrayal in his eyes. "Are you telling me, you know my birth parents and you've never told me _anything_ about them? Where they are, why they haven't tried to contact me. Why the _fuck_ they left me on the Fannons' doorstep almost seventeen years ago!" He threw the cup into the fire and turned on his heel. "No! Don't even bother answering that! I don't want to hear anything from you right now. I'm leaving tonight to take Dumbledore up on his offer. I'll see you at the beginning of term. And that's _if _I've even thought of forgiving you by then."

Gina sat on the couch, her mouth slightly open. "Ralston Jeremiah!"

RJ shook his head and walked into his room, shutting the door and warding it. He threw open his wardrobe and began to pack everything in a large trunk he found waiting for him in his room. RJ shook his head. "That man knows _way_ too much."

He quickly pulled off the leather pants and the turtleneck throwing them in the trunk. RJ quickly pulled on a pair of loose jeans and a sweatshirt before opening the door to his room and brushing past Gina.

"Ralston, wait! You do have a brother and a sister!"

RJ turned on his heel and glared daggers at her. "That was the _wrong _thing to say to me right now, Gina. I'll see you when I see you." He opened the portrait door and slammed it behind him. He placed his back against the portrait and slid down to the floor, tears flowing freely from his eyes. He stared off into space for a moment before standing and shaking his head. He wanted to get as far away from Gina as he could right now, and if that meant sacrificing his time with Draco, then so be it.

* * *

**A/N: **Well readers... another chapter in RJ's story is written. And since I've gotten so far ahead with my writings, I've decided to post another chapter right away. So on to Chapter 5!Please Read and Review-LGB 


	5. Chapter 5

**Pawprints of the Panther**

**By: Lord Gavin Black**

_Disclaimer: I am not JK, therefore none of the HP characters are mine. I do, however, own (or am borrowing) RJ, Gina, Gabe, Joe, Ez, and any other characters who appear that are not cannon characters. But I'm sure you guessed that. This is a slash fiction (Male/Male). The rating is for the obvious slash, language,and drug use. _

**Chapter 5**

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He waited for the noise that had woken him up. He looked over to see if Ron was asleep and found his friend contentedly drooling on his pillow. His head turned sharply to the door as he heard a large crash come from the living room below.

"Ron! Wake up, there's someone in the living room!" Harry said, shaking his friend awake. He turned and ran out the door not bothering to see if Ron was even following him. He kept in the shadows and turned to the living room.

Harry felt Ron's breathing on his neck and he brushed him away. He slowly and silently made his way into the living room, his wand drawn.

"Lumos!" Harry called out, suprising the intruder so much he tripped over the trunk in the middle of the floor and landed on his face.

"Pertrificus Totalus!" Hermione called out from the balcony hallway above the living room.

Harry smiled up at her. "Thanks 'Mione!"

"No problem. Who is it?" she asked, making her way down the stairs.

Harry shrugged and made his way to the shaggy haired teen. "I don't recognize him. Well at least not the back of his head." He cautiously moved the young man so he could see his face. "Nope, don't know him. Do you 'Mione?"

"No."

"Check his arm for the Dark Mark. Make sure he's not a Death Eater." Mr. Weasley said from the stairs, tying his robe.

Harry nodded and pulled up the young man's sweater sleeves. The only thing on the tan skin was a simple scar down the forearm. "No Dark Mark."

"I guess we'll have to question him." Ron said.

"You'll do no such thing. Take those spells off our guest!" Mrs. Weasley said, making her way quickly down the stairs.

"Molly! Our guest? Who is he?"

"Spells!"

"Finite Incantatem." Harry quickly helped the young man up.

"This is Ralston Fannon. He's a new student at Hogwarts and will be staying with us until the beginning of term." Mrs. Weasley explained, making her way into the kitchen to begin a pot of tea.

RJ looked down at his shoes for a moment and blushed. "Hi."

"I'm Hermione Granger, this red head is Ron, that's his dad Mr. Weasley." Hermione said, pointing each one in turn.

"Mr. Weasley, thank you for letting me come and stay with your family for the summer." RJ quickly walked over to the man and shook his hand.

"You're from the States!" Ron said.

"A bit slow on the uptake, that one."

RJ turned to the dark haired boy. "I don't think I got your name."

"Harry," he said, a small smile on his face.

RJ stared into Harry's emerald orbs and blushed. He smiled shyly and made a mental note not to act too gay around everyone. He didn't want to put his secret out in the open until he was sure of their views on it. "Sorry I woke you guys up. I was just going to sleep on the couch for the night and wake you guys up with breakfast in the morning."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and pulled RJ into a hug. "I think I love you already, Ralston."

"Um... thank you, Mrs. Weasley. You can call me RJ, please."

"RJ, where are you from in the states?" Hermione asked.

RJ dislodged himself from Mrs. Weasley and made his way over to his trunk. "Yorkville, Illinois. An hours drive west of Chicago."

"Oh. I've been to Chicago. I love Navy Pier!"

"When did you go to Chicago, Hermione?" Harry asked, flopping down into the armchair by the fire.

"Last summer, remember? I went on the tour of the States with my parents. We stopped in Chicago for a few days."

"Did you see any shows?" RJ asked, a small smile on his face.

"Blue Man Group and Mamma Mia."

"Great shows!" RJ said, smiling. he turned and looked at the confused faces around him. "I guess it's a Muggle thing."

"Are you Muggle-born, too?" Hermione said, her eyes sparkling.

"No... I'm Muggle-raised. Wait. You said you're Muggle-born, Hermione?" RJ asked, a strange look in his eye.

"Yes, why?"

RJ looked over at Ron and nodded. "So that makes you the Weasel." He quickly looked over at Harry and nodded. "So you're Harry Potter. Dray said you were in the same grade."

Ron glared over at RJ. "Dray? Do you mean Draco?"

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy... oh SHIT! Darn it, sorry ma'am," RJ said, blushing. He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. He knew that the "Golden Trio", as Draco called them, had a very difficult time with the young blonde wizard.

"It's alright."

"Mum! He can't stay here! He's one of Malfoy's goons. He's going to spy on us all summer!"

"Ronald Weasley! You will _not_ insult our guest! He's staying with us and that is final." Mrs. Weasley said firmly, before walking into the kitchen and returning with a tray of tea. She looked over at RJ and smiled. "Now, you make sure you have a cup, Ralston. It'll help calm you down before going to bed."

RJ nodded and looked over at the fuming red-head. "Ron, I don't think you know the same Draco I do. He's changed a lot this summer, at least, that's what he's told me."

"He's still a Death Eater."

"No. He's not. I've seen his arm. Both of them. There's no mark there of any kind." RJ said, his eyes full of honesty.

"Let's drop it. Please. It's RJ's first day here and I don't want him being subjected to this." Harry said, looking between RJ and Ron. He knew that unless he spoke up this would continue for the rest of the night. He wanted to have a little chat with Ron in the morning. Harry took a quick glance over at the young man and drank him in with his eyes. The young man's body was hidden under loose garments, but Harry could tell he was as toned as a Quidditch player. When RJ looked up and caught his eye, Harry blushed and turned away.

"But-"

"No buts, Ron. Drop it." Hermione said, agreeing with Harry.

"I think that's a good idea, kids. RJ, I'm sure you're tired. It's late, so I know I am. We'll talk more tomorrow." Mr. Weasley said, standing up and yawning.

"I'll just run up and make an extra bed for you RJ. Ron, Harry, I hope you don't mind a bit more company." Mrs. Weasley said, throwing a look at Ron as she made her way up the stairs.

"Sorry, mate. I just don't really like Malfoy." Ron said, only somewhat apologetically.

"I kinda gathered that, he doesn't really like you guys either. It might just be because I'm new to the Wizarding world, but I don't quite understand his logic sometimes."

"His pureblood 'code of morals'" Hermione said, making the quotation marks in the air with her fingers and rolling her eyes.

"Pretty much."

"You're a Muggle-raised? And Draco's friends with you?" Ron asked, skeptically.

RJ nodded and smiled up at Mrs. Weasley on the balcony.

"Alright, carrots! Bed!" she said, smiling.

"Carrots?" RJ asked, looking over at Harry.

"They're all red-heads," he said, shruging. "She calls all of us kids that. It's her term of affection."

RJ smiled and nodded. "I like it. Before we go to bed, where's the bathroom?"

Harry patted RJ on the shoulder and picked his trunk up. "Up the stairs, take a right, and it's the door right in front of you. I'll put your trunk in our room."

RJ shook his head. "I don't need to use it, but I sometimes have to in the middle of the night. I just need to know where it is in case that happens," he explained.

"Oh, ok. Come on then."

RJ shrugged and walked up the stairs behind Harry. He walked into a large room and set his trunk down in front of one of the beds. "That'll be your bed," he said, walking over to a different one and climbing in.

"Thanks, Harry." RJ said, walking to his trunk and opening it. He took out a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt he bought on a trip to muggle London.

"No problem,"

RJ quickly changed into his sleep clothes and set his wand on the small bedside table before climbing into the bed.

Ron quickly turned out the lights and turned to RJ. "You said you're new to the Wizarding world. How new?"

"Since the beginning of April, so almost four months."

"And you're going to be in seventh year?" Harry asked, impressed.

"Yeah, I just passed my OWLS. I took classes constantly. But I enjoyed it." RJ said, a smile on his face.

"So are your parents staying in the States or have they moved?" Ron asked.

"My parents are dead. I'm staying with a friend of the family." RJ said, oddly flat. He sighed inwardly, knowing he hadn't exactly lied. But he just wasn't ready to tell them everything yet.

"Oh. Sorry." Ron said, sheepishly.

"It's okay, Ron. You didn't know. But it's still fresh, can we not talk about it?" RJ said, turning on his side so they couldn't see his tears.

Harry sighed, knowing a portion of the young man's pain. "What was your favorite subject?" he asked, in an effort to change the subject.

"Potions." RJ answered, immediately.

"You like that class?"

"It's alright. Snape's a right ass in that class but, other than that, it's cool" RJ said, looking over at Ron who was laughing. "What's so funny?"  
"You said arse funny!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "He's from the States, you git!"

"Whatever, Ron. Get over it. But, let me ask you a question,Harry. Has Dumbledore always been a bit senile?" RJ asked, looking over at Harry.

"Yes." Harry answered, simply, a smile on his face.

"Okay, just wondering." RJ said, closing his eyes and smiling. "Good night, guys."

"Good night, RJ" Harry and Ron said, before laughing.

"This is going to be a fun summer," RJ thought to himself as he felt sleep overtake him.

* * *

Harry woke early the next day and turned on his side, taking in the sight of the brunette sleeping across from him. He knew something was going to be different about RJ, but he just couldn't tell what. Harry sighed and made his way quietly out of the bed and downstairs to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Hermione sitting at the table with the Daily Prophet in her hand and a cup of coffee sitting next to her. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around making breakfast for everyone.

"Morning, Mione, Mrs. Weasley," he said, pouring himself a cup of the bitter brew.

"Morning, Harry. Did you sleep well last night?" Mrs Weasley asked, waving her wand at a stack of dishes that made their way to the table and began to set themselves.

"Yeah, I did," he answered, taking a seat next to Hermione and grabbing a section of the paper she had already read.

"How late did you and Ron stay up talking with RJ?" Hermione asked.

"Not very late at all. He fell asleep almost right away. Oh, and don't bring up his parents. They were killed towards the beginning of April, so he's still kinda upset about it," Harry explained quietly, taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"Gotcha, thanks for the warning. So you think he's cute?" Hermione asked, folding the paper and setting it aside, wrapping her hands around the still warm mug.

Harry blushed and looked down into his own mug. "Yeah, he's alright."

"Alright? From the way you were staring at him, you'd think he was an Adonis," Hermione laughed.

"Oh stuff it, Hermione."

"Morning, Hermione, Harry, Mrs. Weasley," RJ said, making his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ralston. Would you like some tea, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm not much of a tea drinker, I prefer coffee myself. Is there any left?" RJ asked, streatching and taking a seat across from Hermione. He smiled up at Mrs. Weasley when she handed him mug full of coffee. He picked up the paper and slowly began to browse through it. "I have no clue why I even look at this blasted thing. I don't know half of the people they're talking about in here."

"Morning, RJ, you'll get used to it soon. Don't worry. How'd you sleep?" Hermione asked, smiling over at the young man.

"Blissfully well, surprisingly. I usually take a few days to adjust to new places. It took me almost a month to get used to sleeping in Hogwarts. The dungeons are impossibly cold," he laughed.

"Oh, so you're a Slytherin?" Harry asked, a slight disappointment in his voice.

"No, I'm still unsorted. Dumbledore thought it'd be best if I wasn't sorted until the beginning of the school year. He said something about a hat and the first years at the welcoming feast." RJ shrugged. "I have no clue what he was talking about."

"When the first years come to Hogwarts they are asked to put on the Sorting Hat which then places them into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. Gryffindor, which we're in, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Hermione said, smiling from across the table.

"I've already read Hogwarts: A History three times, Hermione. I do know about the houses." RJ said, sarcastically.

"You... read... but... it's..." Ron stammered, shock.

"So that would make you... the second person in history to have read that book," Harry said, laughing.

"Not necessarily, Harry. There is a long process of having a book published..." Hermione started to say, her voice sounding much like Professor McGonagall's.

"I was being sarcastic, Hermione. Leave the teaching to school year, please. We're on break and I don't feel like learning, yet." Harry laughed.

"Not to bombard you with questions right away, RJ," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and ignoring Harry. "But, you said you were new to this world. Just... how new?"

RJ laughed and nodded to Hermione. "It's alright. I've been in the Wizarding world since April. And yes, I am a seventh year. I've been taking lessons since I arrived to help catch me up. I passed my OWLS with five O's and three E's."

"Congrats, RJ. You hadn't told us your scores last night." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry." RJ blushed and looked back into his mug of coffee.

"Hermione, will you go wake Ginny for breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked, making her way out of the kitchen.

"Sure, Mrs. W." Hermione said, standing from the table.

"RJ, would you come help me in the living room for a moment?" Mrs. Weasley asked, making her way in that direction.

RJ shrugged and followed after the shorter witch. When they had made their way out of the kitchen Mrs. Weasley sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

"Professor Dumbledore fire called this morning. He said your aunt is worried about you."

RJ shook his head. "I'm no longer her concern. She has nothing to worry about. I will speak with Ms. Vaughn when I'm ready." He quickly calmed himself and looked over at Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you for your concern, Mrs. W."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and stood. "It's nothing, Ralston. But you know, if you ever need to talk to someone..."

"Thank you," RJ inturrupted, looking down at his hands. He felt Mrs. Weasley stand and pat him on the shoulder as she walked by. He looked up when he heard someone walking down the stairs and smiled when Hermione came into view. She smiled over at him and sat down next to him on the couch.

"We'll be in there in a minute, Gin. I wanna talk to RJ for a moment."

"Alright, but don't be to long, Ron eats like a horse." Ginny said, laughing.

"That's Ron's younger sister, Ginny. She sleeps like a rock." Hermione laughed. "She's a sixth year. Anyway, that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

"Did I do something wrong already?" RJ asked, smiling.

"No, I'm just very observant. I've caught you staring at Harry quite a bit since you got here last night." She looked over at the kitchen and dropped her voice lower. "There isn't any chance your gay is there?"

"Hermione!" RJ whispered, his face turning beet red.

"What? I'm just asking a question!"

RJ rolled his eyes and smiled. "Don't tell anyone. I don't want them to know, yet. Please, Hermione."

"Alright, I won't tell your little secret."

"Take a Wizard's Oath."

"Damn, RJ. They _did_ teach you everything."

"Not quite, but that's what kept me in the Muggle world for so long, so I figure it really can't be broken."

"Fine."

"You can't pass on the information in _any _way. Got it?"

"Got it. I, Hermione Granger, swear by Wizard's Oath, not to share the information on Ralston Fannon's homosexuality. Happy now?" Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Very. Let's go eat." RJ said, standing and holding his hand out to her.

"Men. I really don't understand them sometimes." Hermione laughed and brushed passed RJ, kissing him on the cheek as she passed.

RJ rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Why are women always so kissy faced after they find out your secrets?"

"You'll never find out." Hermione laughed.

Harry and Ron looked up from their plates when the two walked into the kitchen.

"Come on you two, eat up. From what I hear, you'll need the energy." Mrs. Weasley said, putting a plate down in front of them.

"Why's that, Mrs. Weasley?" RJ asked, looked down at the overfilled plate.

"We want to play some Quidditch today," Harry said, before taking a bite of his eggs.

"Um... I don't know how to fly, let alone play." RJ confessed.

"What! How can you not know how to play Quidditch. Didn't they teach you anything?" Ron said, his fork dropping onto his plate.

"The flying instructor was on vacation, but they said I'd learn when I got back, if I hadn't learned already."

"That's it, we're teaching you to fly." Harry said in a firm voice.

RJ's eyes widened and he looked over at Hermione for assistance. He sighed when she shook her head and went back to eating. "Fine."

Ron jumped up and started to head for the door.

"Sit!" Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to his chair. "Not until you've _all_ eaten breakfast."

Ron grumbled under his breath and sat back down in the chair. RJ took a few more bites and shook his head.

"Fine, come on, let's go. I'm finished anyway," he laughed, rolling his eyes in Ron's direction.

"Don't hurt yourselves, dears!" Mrs. Weasley called out to their retreating backs. She turned and looked at the dishes on the table and shook her head. "Those carrots and their Quidditch." She waved her wand and cleared the table, a contented smile on her face.

* * *

Gina sat on the couch in the quiet living room, staring into the fire. She blinked and shook her head when she heard the chime for the floo. She sat up and sighed, knowing she wasn't going to like the conversation she was about to have.

"Gina. It's been a while. How's Ralston holding up?" A woman said from the flames.

"Not so good, Rose. He got mad that I hadn't told him I was his aunt before now. He stormed out and went to the Weasleys' home. I doubt I'll be hearing from him for a few weeks." Gina said.

"I told you, you should have done it earlier. But would you listen to me? Of course not. What do I know?"

"Piss off, Rose. I'm not in the mood for your 'I told you so' games." Gina rubbed her foreheand and closed her eyes.

"When are the others coming?" Rose asked.

"I think the week before RJ's birthday. I just hope we're speaking before then or he's in for one hell of a surprise."

"Make it a point to speak to him before that day. Even if you have to bring Dumbledore into it. He has to know."

"Fine. I'll talk to him the day of, if he hasn't spoken to me before. I know how this kid is, Rose. He won't talk to me until he's ready."

"Then make sure he's ready." Rose said, before pulling her head out of the fire and ending the call.

"Fuck this waiting shit. He's getting an owl." Gina said, walking over to the desk and pulling a parchment out.

* * *

Hermione sat on the grass under a tree, reading. RJ quickly flew down and flopped onto the grass next to her.

"Give me a bit guys, I'm not used to this!" he called up to them.

"Tired already?" Hermione asked, putting a bookmark in her place and setting the book next to her.

"Nah, I just wanted to watch Harry fly from the ground instead of almost falling off my broom." RJ laughed, staring up at the looping teen.

"He is an excelent flier."

"He's beautiful in the air," RJ said, never taking his eyes off Harry.

"You're so star-struck."

RJ looked over at Hermione and pushed her away. "Shut up, bitch," he laughed, smiling at her.

"You know it's true, RJ. Don't lie,"

"Yeah, but there's no way someone like that is gay. He's probably your boyfriend or something."

"Far from it, RJ."

"So he's Ron's boyfriend. I figured someone that good was already taken." RJ sighed, and picked at the grass. He looked up again when he heard Hermione snort from laughter. "What the hell was that?"

Hermione pressed her hands to her lips and calmed herself. "Sorry, if I get laughing too hard I snort."

"So I'm guessing, Harry's not Ron's boyfriend, either. Please don't tell me he's Draco's... that'd be _too_ fucked up." RJ laughed.

"No... RJ, Harry's single."

RJ bit his lip and thought for a minute. "No, Hermione, I couldn't. I won't."

"What are you talking about, RJ?"

"I can't get into a relationship. I won't. Not with him."

"And what's wrong with Harry?" Hermione asked, suddenly becoming defensive. "It's because of Malfoy isn't it? That filthy little cockcoach! I'm so sick of his little games. You know, RJ, I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I thought that maybe you wouldn't be like Malfoy. But all I can see is another little one of his little goonies." Hermione said, standing and making her way to the house. She whirled around and glared at RJ. "You're lucky you made me take a Wizarding Oath, or the whole world would know your secret."

RJ jumped up and tackled Hermione to the ground in one quick leap.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Hermione! Please! Quiet. You're totally wrong. I like Harry, a lot. Please stop struggling."

"Fine!" Hermione said, trying to get out from under RJ.

RJ rolled off of her and sat back down under the tree. "Please, Hermione. At least listen to me. I think you owe me that much for going off on me like that," he said.

"You'd better start talking, RJ. I'm not in the mood." Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I've known Harry for how long, Hermione? A day, if that? I don't want to rush into anything. From what I can see Harry's an awesome guy, but I want to be friends first, not boyfriends."

Hermione sighed and sat back down on the ground. "I guess I can understand that reasoning." She glanced cautiously at him. "You should have just said that from the beginning instead of being so damn vague."

"So am I still a little goonie?" RJ's face looked completely serious.

"The jury is still out on that question." Hermione laughed. "You're not a goonie as long as you forgive me for my little outburst."

"You're forgiven." RJ leaned over and hugged his new friend. "I really think that you need to get to know the real Draco, not that spoiled brat deatheater facade you've seen for the past six years."

"I'll try and keep my mudblood mind open." She smirked at him. "But I'll skin him alive if he hurts any of us."

"I don't know what's scarier." RJ shivered at her words. "Hearing you say that or knowing that you would do it."

"Be afriad, be very, very afraid." Mione giggled as she launched herself at him, tackling him to the ground.

Harry landed his broom next to the two and stood above them, laughing.

RJ reached out and grabbed Harry's ankle, pulling him to the ground. "And what are you laughing at, Potter?"

Hermione pounced on Harry and started tickling his sides. "Here's something to laugh at!"

RJ sat on Harry's legs and held his arms down as Hermione tickled him, laughing. Harry managed to catch enough breath to call for help from Ron. Within minutes Hermione was pinned under Ron, squirming to get away from his tickle attatck. Harry laughed over at them and turned to his own attacker. Their eyes met and RJ quickly mumbled an apology and released him. Harry quickly turned away and blushed, feeling a wave of happiness wash over at him.

RJ looked up as he saw a large owl flying towards him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, holding his arm out for the bird. "Damn, I'm suprised she made it this long," he said, under his breath.

"Who?" Hermione asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Coach Vaughn."

"Wait, who's that?" Harry asked, sounding confused.

"She's the woman who brought me here. My guardian, unfortunately." RJ explained.

"Shit, RJ. It's a howler. You better open it quick, they get worse the longer you wait." Ron said, watching RJ untie the letter from the owl's leg.

"Figures, she'd love mail like that." RJ rolled his eyes and sent the bird off, slowly tearing open the letter.

"RALSTON JEREMIAH I HAVE GIVEN YOU MORE THAN ENOUGH TIME TO COME TO TERMS WITH THE SITUATION, AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HAD THE DECENCY TO SEND ME AN OWL!" Gina's voice was amplified a million times over, causing a few birds in the far off wood to screech and fly from their nests. "IT IS COMPLETELY UNDERSTANDABLE THAT YOU FEEL HURT AND BETRAYED, BUT DON'T THINK FOR ONE MINUTE I DIDN'T WANT TO SHARE WHAT I KNEW. I WAS BOUND BY MAGIC FAR STRONGER THAN ANY WIZARD'S OATH! I'VE GIVEN UP MY LIFE TO PROTECT YOU, AND HOW DO YOU REPAY THAT? YOU WALK OUT ON ME, YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD! I EXPECT A RESPONSE FROM YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, OTHERWISE I SHALL BE FORCED TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE AT THE WEASELYS!

"Mate, you better send her an owl, and soon!" Ron breathed out in awe. "She's scarier than when Mione hit Malfoy!"

"I LOVE YOU RJ, YOU'RE MY NEPHEW, BUT DON'T THINK I WON'T BUST YOUR ASS INTO A THOUSAND PIECES IF YOU CONTINUE TO DISREPSECT ME. YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE ANGRY, BUT YOU'RE NOT ACTING LIKE A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT." The four friends could hear the breath that Gina took. "DRACO WANTED ME TO TELL YOU THAT HE SAID HELLO, AND YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER HAVE BEEN ASKING ABOUT YOU. I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON! I LOVE YOU, ALL OF YOUR FAMILY DOES...PEANUT."

The howler burst into a huge explosion of fireworks that shimmered and spelled out the word "Gina" in cursive.

"Peanut?" Hermione tried not to giggle.

"She's your aunt?" Harry asked.

"DRACO?" RJ almost growled.

"Ronald... wait... did she say brother and sister?" Hermione turned and looked at RJ, who's face was ashen.

"I can't believe she'd say all that." He laughed for a moment, then shook his head. "Nevermind, yeah I can. Damn she called me out."

"Yeah she did," Ron laughed.

RJ sighed and layed back on the grass, staring up into the tree above him. "Alright, Gina used to be my babysitter when I was a Muggle. I basically grew up with her. Then she became one of the swim coaches for the school when I entered high school. Then she brought me here and told me she was my aunt. Peanut is a nickname she gave me years ago. Don't ask where it came from, I don't know. Draco _is_ my friend Ron, and I'm sorry that it annoys you, but I can't help it. And yeah Hermione, she did say brother and sister. I guess I've got siblings, not that I want to see them."

"Shit, if I had siblings I'd want to see 'em." Harry laughed.

"No, you really don't," Ron said, shaking his head.

"RJ, you'd better go inside and owl your Aunt. As much as I'd love to meet her, I know it'd be tramatic on you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Mione. Maybe I can get her to leave me alone for the rest of the summer, if I promise to keep in contact."

Hermione laughed. "I doubt she'd let you off that easy, Peanut. Sorry."

"I hate you both," RJ said, laughing as he walked towards the burrow.

* * *

**A/N: **Some mysteries are solved, but others revealed. Who's the lady in the flames? When are Harry and RJ going to get together? Is RJ ever going to forgive Gina for lying to him?

**Gina:** The little maggot better!

**LGB: **Gina! Out! My author's notes!

**Gina: **You can push me out now, Gavin. But not forever!

**LGB: **Sorry about that folks. She's quite a handful sometimes (Gina in background: I heard that!) HUSH! Anyway, I sincerely hope you're enjoying this story. Please Read and Review! I love hearing from my readers. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you hate. Join my Yahoo! Group! :-D Peace- LGB


	6. Chapter 6

**Pawprints of the Panther**

**By: Lord Gavin Black**

Disclaimer: I am not JK; therefore none of the HP characters are mine. I do; however, own (or am borrowing) RJ, Gina, Gabe, Joe, Ez, and any other characters that appear that are not cannon characters. But I'm sure you guessed that. This is a slash fiction (Male/Male). The rating is for the obvious slash, language, and drug use.

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: **_Just wanted to wish everyone a Happy Yule and stay safe this holiday season! LGB_

Gina-

I'm sorry, but I refuse to call you aunt just yet. Maybe eventually, but I doubt it will happen soon. Forgive me for not sending you a letter earlier, but it's been a very busy day. I really enjoy the Burrow and the Weasleys. Ron, who's going to be in my grade, has his two friends over for the summer, Harry and Hermione. They're awesome, too. I'm not sure what else to say, I'm having fun. Sorry, I guess for running out on you like that, but I guess I just needed to get out of the castle for a while. I'm going to be there for an entire school year. What if we scheduled a date when we could all go to London and meet each other? I kinda wanted to stay here at the Burrow if I could. Please tell Draco I'm not abandoning him; just tell him I'm doing some research. He'll know what I mean. Tell my brother and sister, who ever they are, that we'll meet soon, but on my terms. Thanks.

-RJ

PS- Thanks for the name-dropping, Coach. Got me in a bit of a twist with my new friends.

"That's all he wrote?" a male voice called out from the fireplace.

"Yeah, I know. Stupid little bastard. I'm half tempted to go down there right now," Gina said, folding the letter carefully and placing it on the table next to the couch.

"Don't," the man said, sighing. "Let him enjoy the rest of his summer. He does need this. But we have to schedule a time soon. I miss my little brother,"

"I know, Blaze. I know. I'll contact you, someone's knocking on my door," Gina said, closing the connection, and turning to the portrait. "Come in,"

"Gina?" Draco asked, peeking his head around the portrait.

"Come on in, Draco. I just got RJ's owl."

"What did he say?" he asked, walking over and lounging out on the other couch.

"He said, he's not abandoning you, just doing some research. He said you'd know what that meant."

"I do, thanks, Gina. When are we going to go kidnap him?" Draco asked calmly.

"I do like the way you think, Mr. Malfoy," Gina said, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley heard the chime of the Floo and smiled as she watched Gina sneak up the stairs to the boys' room. She knew she was on her way to kidnap RJ to take him somewhere, but Merlin only knew where. She had been talking with Gina since the day the howler arrived a week or two ago. Gina had asked Mrs. Weasley to arrange a time and date for her to kidnap RJ without the rest of the kids knowing. When the day had finally come for Gina to come get him, Mrs. Weasley made sure to wake up a little early to watch the festivities. 

Gina snuck into the boys' room and smiled when she saw RJ curled up underneath the covers, his wand in his hand. She quickly cast a silencing spell on him and a small charm to keep him asleep until he was away from the Burrow. She didn't want him waking up the Weasleys or their guests to let them know he'd been kidnapped.

"Alright, up you go," she said, lifting RJ onto her shoulder and grunting. "Damn, kid. Mrs. W's cooking _must_ be good if you've gained this much weight."

Gina quickly made her way down the stairs, being careful so not to wack RJ's head on any of the walls or banisters, as much as she was tempted to. She smiled over at Mrs. Weasley as she made her way into the living room. "Thanks for helping me out, Mrs. W. I'll have him back before dinner."

"Don't worry about it, dear. It was my pleasure. Ralston seems like he's more stubborn than Ronald when it comes to seeing the truth of the matter," she laughed.

"He is, but what he doesn't know is his aunt is just as stubborn." Gina laughed and threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fire. "The Leaky Cauldron!"

* * *

RJ slowly opened his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room before sitting up in bed and screaming. When no sound came from his mouth he began to panic until he saw Gina sitting in a dark corner of the room, her eyes focused in on him. 

"As you can see, it's no use screaming. No one will hear you," she laughed. "Merlin, I've always wanted to say that to someone."

RJ rolled his eyes and threw himself back on the bed and closed his eyes. He heard Gina walk over to the bed and sit on the edge.

"Look, I know you didn't want to see me, but there's a cute blonde downstairs who's been dying to see you. This was actually his idea. Not mine," she explained. "If you can keep your attitude in check I'll take the silencing charm off you."

RJ slowly sighed and opened his eyes, nodding. Gina waved her wand and stood.

"So this was completely Dray's idea? You had _no_ hand in this whatsoever?" RJ asked, skeptically.

"Okay, fine. So I helped a little."

"I figured as much. Well, I guess I have no choice," RJ sighed again and sat up in bed. "Can I at least have a different pair of clothes so I'm not in my pajama's?"

"I should make you walk around London in your boxers, but I'm not sure Draco would appreciate that. I'll take that back, he might after all." Gina said, raking her eyes over RJ's nude torso.

"Quit looking me over, Gina. You've seen me in less before, just get me some clothes."

Gina huffed and threw RJ a duffle bag. "There's some clothes in there. Go take a shower, you smell. And don't try and escape, I'll know."

"Of course you would, Coach. You seem to know everything already, I'm just waiting for you to let me in on the secrets." RJ said, his voice a bit harsh as he shut the door to the bathroom behind him.

"You'd be surprised what I know, Ralston," Gina said to herself as she made herself comfortable on the bed.

* * *

RJ walked out of the bathroom in a pair of blue jeans and a tight black sweater. He threw the duffle bag on the bed next to Gina and shook his head. "Thanks for not making me wear the leather again." 

"I had thought about it, but since it is Muggle London I figured the jeans would be better."

"What do you mean, Muggle London?" RJ asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I decided to take you and Draco into Muggle London for a shopping spree. We have to stop at Gringotts to change some money, but other than that, we're Muggles for the day."

"What did Draco say about that?" RJ asked, laughing. He knew the pure blood might have a few qualms about going somewhere without being able to use his wand.

"He actually seemed kind of excited about it. Come on, let's go, before Draco gets tired of waiting," Gina laughed, pulling RJ out the door and down the stairs.

"Finally. I was about ready to come up there and get you," Draco said, pushing his blonde hair over his shoulder.

RJ rolled his eyes at his friend. "Good to see you too, Dray."

"Now can we get on with this, Gina? I'd like to have my wand back eventually." Draco whined.

"You'll get it back, don't you worry your pretty little head about that one."

Draco rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Quit complaining, Dray. At least you get to shop."

"But it's Muggle clothes, Ralston."

"I find nothing wrong with Muggle fashion, Draco. I doubt you will either," Gina said, a small smile forming on her lips. "Especially the Armani Exchange or Banana Republic."

"Oh please, we're not going in there are we?" RJ whined.

"You bet your ass we are. You need to get yourself a decent wardrobe." Gina said looking the two young men over. "On second thought, the jeans thing just isn't going to cut it." She waved her wand at the two young men. Their jeans changing into chic gray slacks. "Much better."

RJ rolled his eyes. "Are you finished changing our clothes, Gina?"

"You keep that attitude up and you _will_ go in leather."

"This is going to be a long day," RJ said to Draco when Gina's back was turned.

"I heard that."

* * *

Harry woke up with a start and looked around the room. Something didn't feel right and he searched the room for it's two other occupants. He sighed in relief when he saw Ron sleeping peacefully on his bed, but gasped when he found RJ's bed empty. He quickly threw on his robe and tore down the stairs, hoping to find him in the kitchen. He quickly stopped when he only found Mrs. Weasley sitting at the kitchen table. 

"Mrs. W! RJ's gone! He's not in his bed, in the bathroom..." Harry started.

"I know," Mrs. Weasley cut him off. "His aunt came and picked him up early this morning. He'll be back in time for dinner. Don't worry. Now, why don't you go get yourself cleaned up, dear. Breakfast will be on the table soon."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Alright, Mrs. W. I'll wake up Ron while I'm at it,"

"Thank you, carrot."

Harry slowly made his way up the stairs and looked again over at the empty bed by his. He didn't know why he was feeling RJ's absence so profoundly, but he knew it felt like some important part of his life was missing. Harry quickly prodded Ron awake and shook his head as his friend rolled over and closed his eyes again.

"Well, at least I tried," he said to himself. Gathering himself a pair of jeans and a shirt he made his way into the bathroom and smiled as he turned on the water. Being first up in the morning had its advantages, mostly the guarantee of hot water. Harry quickly washed himself off and stepped out of the shower, drying himself off in the process. He thought about how quickly RJ had become a part of his life and his friends'. Suddenly, Harry remembered that RJ's birthday was in a few days.

"Shit!" he said to himself, as he pulled on the jeans and the shirt. He quickly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Hermione sat still in her nightclothes with a cup of coffee and the Daily Prophet.

"Hermione, when's RJ's birthday?" he asked.

"The day after tomorrow, why?" she answered. "Wait. We haven't gotten him gifts yet, have we?"

"No we haven't. And today's the perfect day." He turned to Mrs. Weasley who was cooking breakfast at the stove. "Would we be able to go into Diagon Alley to get RJ some gifts?"

"Of course, Harry. I'm going to want you to pick up a few things for me while you're there, though. I've got a few gifts for him too, you know." Mrs. Weasley said, a smile on her face.

"Ron shouldn't be up until after breakfast is done being cooked, go run upstairs and get a shower in now so we don't have to wait as long after words." Harry said to Hermione. "We've got a lot of shopping to do for him."

Hermione noticed the smile on Harry's face as he talked about RJ and nodded as her suspicions were confirmed. Harry liked RJ just as much as RJ liked him. This was perfect. Now, if she could only get the two of them to start dating. She ran upstairs and began to formulate a plan in her head.

* * *

RJ sighed as they walked into Abercrombie and Fitch. "You just _had_ to tell him about A and F didn't you, Gina?" 

"Of course I did, what self-respecting gay man _doesn't_ own some Abercrombie?" Gina said, incredulously.

"I don't," RJ said.

"Well, that's going to change now isn't it?" Draco laughed, looking around the store. "I do believe I'm in heaven."

"Oh great! Well, there goes another two hours of my day," RJ sighed, looking around the large store.

Gina threw a pile of clothes in his arms. "Dressing room, now! I want to see every outfit."

RJ groaned and made his way to the back of the store, passing by the counter where a tall, dark haired man was standing.

"Is there something I can help you with, sir?" the man asked.

"I just need to find the dressing rooms. My crazy aunt decided I need to try on the entire store, twice." RJ laughed, blushing slightly as the attractive man made his way next to him.

"Here, let me take some of that for you and we'll get you into a dressing room right away. My name's Jason," he said, taking some of the clothes and setting them on the counter.

"RJ," he replied, smiling. "Thanks for the help. It's nice to meet someone who isn't crazy."

"I know quite a few people who would disagree with you on that fact." Jason said, brushing his hand against RJ's back as he unlocked a dressing room. "Here you go, I'll bring the other clothes by in a few minutes. Give you a bit of time to try on those first."

"Thanks," RJ said, stepping into the small room.

"It's my job," he laughed, turning away. "I'll be back in a little bit, just call me if you need anything, RJ."

RJ nodded and quickly shut the door as he noticed Gina making her way towards them. He quickly locked it and laughed when she tried the door.

"Nope, sorry G. Not going to happen. Not here at least." RJ called out from behind the locked door.

"Fine, be that way, RJ. We'll just see how quickly that lasts," Gina said, laughing. "Oh, and don't forget, we're in _Muggle_ London, don't try and collect any phone numbers, there's no phones at Hogwarts."

RJ rolled his eyes and began undressing. "She'd _have_ to remind me of that, wouldn't she?" he thought to himself. He quickly shook his head and sighed, remembering he had someone back home he'd rather be calling up right now.

* * *

"Harry, come on, you've been looking in here for an hour now," Ron whined, leaning against the jeweler's counter, looking bored. 

"I'm sorry, guys. I just..."

"Want to find something perfect, we know." Hermione laughed, smiling. "Ron, why don't you meet us at Quality Quidditch Supplies. We'll be there in a few."

Ron quickly agreed and made his way out of the shop.

"You really like him, don't you?" Hermione said, after Ron had left.

Harry began blushing and turned to look down into the case of bracelets. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione."

"Bull shit, Harry. I've known you for almost six years now, I think I'd know when you've got a crush on someone," she laughed, leaning beside him.

"Fine. You caught me. Tell her what she's won, Chuck." Harry said, dryly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What does he remind you of?" she asked.

"Who, RJ?" Harry thought for a moment. "A cat. I know it sounds strange, but he does. Especially when he just wakes up. You should see him when he stretches, every muscle..." Harry's voice quickly faded out as another blush ran up his cheeks.

Hermione only smiled and shook her head. "Oh, yeah. You've got it bad. Alright, so he reminds you of a cat. Why don't you get him a collar?"

"Hermione!"

"What? I think he'd look good in a nice choker necklace." Hermione smiled, winking at him.

Harry shook his head and made his way over to another case. "I've been looking at this one, but I'm not sure," he said, pointing down into the case.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I think he'd love it. Get it engraved with something. Or have a protection charm put on it."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I like that idea. Then I'll always be protecting him," he said, waving the shop owner over towards him.

"Always the hero," Hermione laughed, punching him lightly on the arm. "Ever the romantic."

"Oh, stuff it." Harry laughed.

* * *

"Oh, you_have_ _to_ wear to dinner tonight," Gina smiled at RJ as he walked out of the dressing room in a pair of faded blue jeans and a tight red and gold-stripped sweater. 

"What do you mean? I thought I was going back before dinner," RJ said, disappointed.

"Mrs. Weasley agreed to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner before she took you back for the evening. I would like to meet these people that you're staying with for the summer."

"So you're saying that you're going to have dinner with the Weasel clan, the Muggle-born, and Saint Potter?" Draco said, contemptuously.

"Dray, they're not that bad, honestly. You just don't know them."

"Nor will I ever, Ralston." Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest.

RJ rolled his eyes. "Quit being such a queen. If you're going to continue to be my friend, then you'll have to get used to them."

"Not tonight I won't. When are we meeting them, Gina?"

"In about fifteen minutes." Gina said.

Draco nodded and called a sales person over to him. "We're ready to leave, but he'll be wearing this out."

"That's fine, sir. We'll have everything ready for you momentarily, Mr. Malfoy. Will you be putting that on your account with us, today?"

Draco looked over at Gina and RJ's open-mouthed stares. "Yes, thank you. Just think of it as an early birthday present, Ralston. And close your mouth, we are not a codfish."

"Mr. Malfoy, I didn't think you shopped at Muggle stores at all, let alone Banana Republic," Gina said, astounded.

"My father made sure I looked good on any occasion. Even if Muggle-wear was required. Now can we get to the Leaky Cauldron, I do not wish to see the Golden Trio until I absolutely have to." Draco said, turning on his heel and walking towards the front of the store.

"I, however, can't wait to meet these guys. Dumbledore's told some fantastic stories about them." Gina laughed, following after Draco.

"Oh, this is _not_ going to be good." RJ sighed and slipped on his shoes, shaking his head. "Not good at all."

Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron, a small smile one his face as he felt the weight of the small box in his pocket. He turned when he saw a bright flash of green from the fireplace and saw RJ standing next to it with a familiar looking woman.

"RJ!" he called out, making his way over to them. Hermione and Ron following behind.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing, I didn't expect to see you here. I thought your Aunt kidnapped you?" Ron asked.

"I did," Gina said, laughing. "Gina Vaughn, you must be Ron." Gina held her hand out to him and smiled.

"So you're his aunt, I've been waiting to meet you since the howler came. That was awesome!" Hermione laughed, holding out her hand. "I'm Hermione."

"It's my pleasure, on both accounts." Gina laughed. "I've always wanted to send one of those."

Harry leaned into RJ and whispered. "Now I really do feel sorry for you. She's almost worse than Sirius was."

"From the stories, you've told, I'm sure she is worse. About twenty times worse." RJ laughed.

"And you're Mr. Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you," Gina said, holding her hand out to the dark haired man.

"Likewise," Harry said, taking the hand. He blushed a bit and looked down at the floor.

"Alright, come on. Let's get a table. I'm starving," Gina said, laughing.

"We've got to be back at the Burrow before dinner," Ron said, looking at the fireplace.

"No you don't. Mrs. Weasley has agreed to let me keep you for an hour or so." Gina said, turning the group around and making their way to a small round table near the back of the pub.

RJ sighed and shook his head. He already knew the next hour or so, as Gina had put it, would be complete hell for him. Full of embarrassing stories from his youth, or something just as humiliating. He wouldn't put it past Gina to have some kind of old baby pictures on hand for such an occasion. He took a seat next to Harry and laid his head on the table.

Harry looked down at RJ and laughed, patting his back. "Sorry, mate. She's paying."

"No, I'm paying," RJ said dryly, looking over at the other three at the table occupied in a quick conversation. "And when this dinner is over, you'll understand what I mean."

* * *

RJ quickly made his way upstairs to his bedroom at the Burrow once dinner was finished. He placed the bags on his bed and stashed Harry's birthday present in his bedside table drawer. 

"We're going to be out in the yard, RJ." Harry said, throwing his and Ron's bags on their beds.

"Alright, I'll be down once I've put all this shit away," RJ laughed, looking at the large pile of bags that sat on his bed.

Harry laughed and nodded, shutting the door behind him as he left. RJ quickly put all his new clothes in the wardrobe and smiled over at the clock in the room. His birthday was officially in one hour and he couldn't wait. He made his way quickly down to the front yard and threw himself on the ground next to Harry.

"You know, RJ. Your aunt really isn't that bad," Hermione said from beside Ron.

"That's because you two think alike, Hermione. It figures you wouldn't think she's that bad."

"No, really RJ. Your aunt's pretty funny," Harry laughed.

"That's because she was telling you stupid RJ moments," RJ huffed and laughed.

"I still have to admit, hearing about you running full speed into a wall is the funniest point of the night," Ron laughed again.

"I told you, I was turning a corner and missed. I was being chased!" RJ argued, his voice defensive.

"It's okay, Peanut, we'll just have to get you glasses soon," Hermione laughed.

"Can we change the subject, please? I've have an entire day of pick on RJ," he pouted.

"Fine. So your birthday is in a few hours. You'll be a legal wizard." Harry said, rolling over and propping himself up on his elbows.

"You mean, like... fully legal?" RJ asked.

"Yeah,"

"Wow! A whole year early. You're not legal until your eighteen in the States. And even then, you can't drink until you're twenty-one."

"I'm glad we're seventeen already," Hermione laughed, poking Ron in the side. "Well, one of us acts more like it than the other, but..."

"Oh, stuff it, Mione." Ron said, cheerfully.

"Fine. So, RJ. Are you going to stay up and watch your birthday in?"

"Of course. It's a tradition for me," RJ blushed. "I guess it's a little childish, but I can't help it."

"It's not childish, I still do it," Harry said.

"I would too if I hadn't had a real birthday until I was eleven, Harry." RJ laughed, gently tickling Harry. He felt the now familiar blush rush on his cheeks the moment he touched Harry's skin.

"Uncle!" Harry called between deep breaths. "Damn it, RJ. You know I can't stand that." Harry mock pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, but Harry. I just can't keep my hands off you," Ron said, laughing, trying to imitate RJ.

"Ronald! I can't believe you'd say that!" Hermione glared.

"It's just the truth, Mione. It's obviousHarry and RJ have more in common than they thought"

Ron's words hit close to RJ's heart. He felt his face pale as he turned and jumped up, running into the woods surrounding the house.

"RJ, wait!" Harry called after him, shooting a glare in Ron's direction as he turned and followed the chocolate haired man.

Ron sighed and looked at Hermione who shook her head and followed after Harry. "What? Didn't everyone else already figure it out?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"RJ!" Harry called, finally catching up with the young man. "RJ, slow down!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want you to, please." Harry begged, tugging on his arm. "Is it true?" he asked when RJ finally stopped.

RJ just sighed and looked away, walking towards a large stone he could sit on. "Does it matter?"

"To me, yes, to everyone else, no." Harry said, taking a seat next to RJ on the stone.

"Why does it matter to you?"

This time it was Harry's turn to blush and turn away. "Because I like you, RJ. I really like you, and I don't want to get hurt. So if you aren't, tell me now so I can move on. I've been hurt by too many people, and I don't want you to be one of them."

"I like you, too, Harry. I just..."

"You've got a boyfriend. It's Malfoy, isn't it? I always knew he was a ponce." Harry said, somewhat dejectedly.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. Let me finish, Harry." RJ turned Harry's face towards him. "I just don't want to rush into anything. I want us to be friends first."

"We are friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah," RJ said, smiling and placing a small kiss on Harry's cheek. "Let's not rush anything though. I could use someone to cuddle with at night though."

Hermione stepped out from the branches and sighed. "RJ, please, can I speak freely now?"

RJ smiled up at her and rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, number one." he said, in his best Captain Picard imitation.

"Finally! Merlin, I've been holding this in for too long. Damn, you two are a cute couple!" she laughed.

"You KNEW?" Harry said, jumping up and turning to Hermione.

"He held me under Wizard's Oath, Harry. I couldn't help it."

"Damn RJ. You really did learn quickly didn't you?" Harry said, looking over at RJ with surprise.

"I learned it from Gina the first day I got here. That's why she couldn't tell me anything about the wizarding world." RJ's face still held a bit of hurt, but now showed a hint of understanding.

Suddenly, the wind through the forest began to change and a pair of tri-colored green eyes opened within the trees around them.

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked, walking up behind Hermione.

"I don't know, but it looks like it's getting closer." Harry said, pulling his wand from the waistband of his jeans. RJ glanced over and saw Hermione and Ron doing the same.

"When in Rome..." he thought to himself as he pulled his own wand from his jeans.

The quartet watched as a large black panther walked into the clearing. It's eyes locked with RJ's and they held each other's gazes for a moment. Hermione gasped as she heard RJ let out a small squeak and begin to fall to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh, I almost forgot! Thank you BUNCHES to all who replied and have joined my Group. If you'd like to become a member, go to my homepage! _

_To My Reviewers:_

**lessthanlucid: **I'm glad you're enjoying PotP so far. The reason RJ didn't see any other students was because... well. I made up my own time line. shrug Sorry, I know it's not very canon of me but... I needed to arrange some things differently for my own uses. Please don't sue.

**Rachel:**Yes, the pot thing will be explained in coming chapters. Sorry, but it's a thread I just need to hang for a little while, if some of you haven't figured it out yet already. :-D Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying the story!

**LuvtheOlympics: **Thank you for the wonderful encouragement! I won't let anyone tell me this story isn't any good. ;-) Hope some of your hunger is satisfied with this chapter. More to come soon, after the holidays... my Muse had family to visit so she's been off for a few days. ;-)

**Kowen:** That is the best review I think I've ever gotten. Thank you so much. I'm glad that I've been able to hook you on an HP/ story. I hope to keep you all on your toes with this, and keep it just as wonderfully written as JK herself.

**G W:** Thanks! Now that RJ and Harry are actually in the same area, it's easier to keep the Golden Trio in the forefront. But I must say, I can't wait until the term starts! I'm looking forward to some Hogwarts Hijinks soon. ;-) Hope you enjoy!

**Chris: **I'm glad that Michael was able to introduce you to my story. He's a dear friend and amazing beta! I'm still working hard on the next chapters so, more should follow!

**And to the one "spark" I got. SK- **Maybe that's the way I wanted to write my story. Apparently, it's a good story from the reviews I've had up until now. Thanks for the information, however. blows raspberry

**Warm Holiday Cookies to all! And to all a good night! ;-) **


End file.
